Oscuridad Entre Luz
by Eelis
Summary: Un corazón frío que se esconde en la oscuridad, un corazón cálido que se refleja en la luz. Historia que se desarrolla en salones de clases dentro de Konohagakure.
1. I Nuevos

Oscuridad entre Luz - **I Nuevos**

**Personajes por : **Masashi Kishimoto

Historia por : Eelis M. Zeidler

Esto comienza en los típicos pasillos colegiales, muchos jóvenes alumnos de Konohagakure en sus salones, un grupo en particular, el grupo de último año B que se encontraba en el salón 203A. Aquí comienza nuestra historia.

Todos los alumnos en plena juventud, muy alegres, energéticos...Pero algunos simplemente tienen otra visión de la realidad y las cosas, ¿O la vida los ha transformado en enormes murallas de hielo? Y peor aún... A tan corta edad. Puedes mirar, en todo el salón , como en muchos salones de clases, a todos sus alumnos conversando pasivamente, riendo, hablando sobre la salida del fin de semana anterior o algunas otras cosas sin mayor importancia . Ahora nos enfocaremos en la vida de alguno de estos chicos, a un costado, al final de todos los mesones del aula, al lado de la ventana que daba al patio del instituto educacional, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, un chico sumido en sus pensamientos, poco sociable, pero aún así, acompañado de un montón de personas más, como si simplemente su presencia acercara automáticamente a la gente sin querer. Él nunca notaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor y ese día no sería diferente, él sólo quería ser un estudiante destacado como su hermano. Itachi era un joven muy maduro y destacado, pero sumamente indiferente al mundo, a pesar de su forma fría de ver las cosas siempre era la luz de su hermano Sasuke.

_Se escuchó el sonido de la alarma de comienzo de clases_

En ese instante, como era normal, todos los alumnos comenzaron a recorrer la sala rápidamente hasta llegar a su lugar de costumbre. Todas las sillas se movían rápidamente, ruido que perturbaba a Sasuke, ya que no podía entender porque todos los días sus compañeros tenían que hacer la misma estúpida rutina a su alrededor, él no la comprendía ya que, al ser poco sociable y desinteresado no tenía porque moverse de su lugar.

Había un chico, una de las únicas personas que pasaba generalmente con Sasuke aunque este lo ignoraba, era casi como su amigo. Naruto Uzumaki, un chico rubio, de ojos azules quien se sentaba a su lado para lo que Sasuke llamaba "perturbarlo". Aquel chico como de costumbre llegó al lado de Sasuke, sentándose torpemente y con una sonrisa algo "burlesca" de costumbre al sonar la alarma y dando su peculiar saludo...

¡¿Qué tal Dobe?! ¡Buenos días! - Dijo Naruto eufórico y con su gran sonrisa.

Hmmp - Sasuke miró a Naruto sin exclamar nada y siguió mirando por la ventana.

Para Naruto ya era normal que su amigo lo ignorara de esa manera todos los días, habían pocos días donde Sasuke lo máximo que hacía, era mover la mano en forma de saludo, pero siempre se encontraba mirando por el ventanal con su mano en la barbilla, como si simplemente no estuviera ahí. Su amigo era demasiado alegre y algo torpe, como para que eso realmente le importara.

_De repente llego el profesor Iruka al salón , todos se levantaron casi, sincronizadamente, a lo que Sasuke respondió unos segundos después._

Muy buenos días Alumnos - _Dijo Iruka con su voz serena de costumbre_

_Buenos Días Iruka-sensei - _Dijeron sincronizadamente todos menos Sasuke, obviamente.

En ese instante todos se sentaron tranquilamente mirando al frente menos Sasuke...otra vez.

Bueno alumnos antes de comenzar oficialmente la primera clase de su último semestre antes de ingresar a la universidad - _Iruka dio una pequeña sonrisa para hacer una pausa y prosiguió - _Les quiero presentar a la nueva alumna que proviene del mejor instituto privado de Konohagakure, su nombre es Hyuga Hinata por favor recíbanla con respeto e incorpórenla a la clase.

Iruka se acerco a la puerta ya que Hinata no había tenido el valor de entrar por sí misma, la abrió, esta chica de blanca piel y ojos perlados le sonrió amablemente y entro al salón de clases. Muy nerviosa hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Soy Hyuga Hinata, gracias por recibirme en su clase. - Dijo amablemente la chica que se encontraba un poco ruborizada.

_Bienvenida Hinata - _Dijo nuevamente sincronizada la clase, Sasuke como de costumbre no respondió pero al notar que la clase ya se estaba demorando mucho en comenzar decidió mirar que sucedía, así que ahí vio a la joven Hinata con mirada algo tímida, este al verla de esa forma, se molestó y simplemente se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia el frente del salón.

Delante de Sasuke se encontraba sentada tranquilamente, Haruno Sakura, una chica de cabellos extrañamente rosados, y ojos profundamente verdes. Al ver a la nueva chica le pareció algo agradable de presencia, ella volteo para hablarle a Sasuke al respecto.

¡Sasuke-kun! Mira la chica que acaba de llegar, ¿acaso no lo has notado? - Lo miro sonriente como siempre, Sakura había estado enamorada de Sasuke desde que llego transferido del a misma escuela que Hinata provenía...¿Misma escuela? así es Sasuke también , a pesar de ser un alumno silencioso y poco sociable era sumamente destacado, el no necesita nisiquiera estudiar para que sus notas fueran sumamente altas.

Sasuke miro con recelo a Sakura, coloco sus manos entrelazadas delante de su boca y miro atentamente a la nueva chica como si de verdad estuviera prestando atención y preguntó.

¿Qué? no le veo nada diferente a esta chica a las otras como tú Sakura. - Sentencio fríamente.

Sakura colocó una cara de fastidio por las palabras de Sasuke, pero ya estaba acostumbrada que este la tratara de esa forma.

¡Aggh! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! , ella proviene de la misma escuela que tú! - Dijo Sakura.

En ese momento Sasuke quedo algo sorprendido interiormente, pero por fuera su cara seguía siendo la misma fría expresión. Él no la recordaba en lo más mínimo, intento por todos los medios recopilar sus recuerdos hasta que dio con uno...

Ella no iba en la misma clase que él así que por eso no la recordaba.

Luego Sasuke pensó nuevamente...

_Así que iba en la misma escuela, vaya, pensaba que yo era el único pensante en este salón, ya veo...Pero es una chica y todas ellas son sentimentalistas e inútiles, y esta se ve peor con ese comportamiento tan...irritante._

Así era Sasuke...un juzgador profesional , no le importaba quien fuera, ni de dónde venía, el sólo mantenía su veredicto con respecto a la gente hasta el final, de todas maneras, no le importaba mucho qué pensarán, ni mucho menos como se sintieran...A él le gustaba estar solo.

En ese instante Iruka interrumpió los pensamientos de Sasuke para retomar la situación

Muy bien Hinata viendo que al parecer eres una alumna aplicada y de excelentes calificaciones, me disculparé contigo, puesto que, no tenemos asientos al frente de la clase, te pediré que se sientes detrás de Sasuke Uchiha, ya que es el único puesto libre hasta el momento.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa y fue directamente a su lugar, se coloco algo nerviosa al sentir que todos la miraban, pero sus compañeros que se encontraban delante de ella, sobre todo Sasuke, al ignorarla, hizo que Hinata se sintiera feliz ya que no tendría que saludar a nadie, pensó.

¡Hola Hinata-san! ¿o puedo llamar Hinata-chan? ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto _ttebayo! -_ Dijo Naruto con su actitud eufórica delante de su nueva compañera, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara mucho.

H-Hola Naruto-san un gusto en conocert-te, claro que puedes llamarme Hinata-chan... - Sonrió con dulzura.

En ese momento Sasuke veía toda la molesta escenita desde el reflejo del ventanal, dio un pequeño suspiro y exclamo ligeramente.

Oye temme, será mejor que prestes atención, Iruka ya comenzó la clase.

Naruto sonrió avergonzado y se toco la nuca en señal de vergüenza.

¡Oooh! ¡Cierto Dobe! cierto! ¡Un gusto Hinata-chan! - Le volvió a sonreír Naruto a Hinata.

Hinata dió una dulce sonrisa mientras desvió su atención al pizarrón para colocarse al día con la materia que le pasaban.

_Vaya esto ya lo había visto en mi otra escuela, creo que aquí están algo atrasados, no importa... Daré igual mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque ya me sepa toda la materia._

Sonrió Hinata al seguir tomando apuntes con respecto a la clase de una forma muy ordenada.

_Una hora más tarde..._

Receso - Dijo Iruka-sensei , mientras que todos se levantaron de sus asientos para salir rápidamente, todos estaban muy ansiosos de salir de aquel salón sofocante.

Sasuke siempre era el último en salir del Salón, Naruto sabía que este lo alcanzaría junto a Sakura, o quizás se iría a conversar al otro salón con sus extraños amigos Suigetsu y Juugo.

Hinata al ser nueva no sabía qué hacer en ese minuto así que sólo siguió escribiendo notas en su cuaderno, cuando un molesto Sasuke la miró detenidamente mientras esta escribía. Este no leyo nada directamente, sólo noto la bella letra manuscrita que poseía Hinata, muy dedicada y _una pérdida de tiempo_, pensó.

Hinata al sentirse observada, miro nerviosamente al rostro de Sasuke, mientras este observaba atentamente como Hinata escribía, entonces Hinata ya ruborizada exclamo.

¿S-Su-Sucede algo?... - Hinata pregunto algo avergonzada mientras Sasuke la miraba y levanto su rostro al escuchar a Hinata hablar.

¿Debería sucede algo? - Exclamo ignorando la situación.

N-No...Creo que no nos hemos presentado...mi nombre es...

Hinata, Hyuga Hinata, si lo oí ...Soy Sasuke Uchiha, también vendo del mismo instituto que tú, pero decidieron cambiarme antes de tiempo.

¿Ah sí?...- Entonces una pequeña curiosidad y relajación extraña le entro a Hinata al ver el rostro despreocupado de Sasuke.

Sí - Sentencio Sasuke mientras se retiraba del salón cuando Hinata se levantó y dijo algo torpe.

U-Un gusto... Uchiha-san - Le dio una dulce sonrisa

Sasuke alcanzó a mirarla con indiferencia, cuando regreso su mirada a la puerta, y le respondió

¿No piensas salir Hyuga? - Dijo Sasuke deteniéndose antes de salir del salón

Esto...No lo sé porque aún no tengo amigos... c-con... con quienes salir a conversar.

Sasuke la miró algo irritado, y sumido en sus pensamientos

Está bien tú te lo pierdes...- Dijo mientras abría el portón del salón y Hinata se quedo observando como este se iba rápidamente.


	2. II Oscuridad Real

**Oscuridad entre luz** - II Oscuridad Real

**Personajes por: **Masashi Kishimoto

Historia por: Eelis M. Zeidler

Las clases transcurrían tan lentamente, que el tiempo parecía moverse tan lento, como la caída de las hojas en Otoño...O eso pensaba Sasuke mientras miraba por el ventanal del salón ¿Qué pensamiento tan profundo? al contrario, esto irritaba al joven de ojos negros.

El día era tan normal, Sasuke había olvidado la presencia de su nueva compañera justo atrás de él, ella era tan silenciosa, la única persona en ese salón que no lo irritaba con su ruido, lo que sí le irritaba, era su infinita timidez. A él le molesto más esto en el instante que el Sensei Kakashi, pidió que esta saliera al pizarrón a resolver un problema matemático, a lo que ella se demoro más de 10 minutos en levantarse para realizarlo, y esto fue bajo la amenaza de su Sensei, quien tuvo que reprenderla por su demora, ella con sus mejillas sumamente rojas, se levanto con un aura oscura en su rostro a resolver este. Y tará! , el problema lo resolvió en menos de 10 segundos, rápidamente esta dejo a todos sorprendidos por su rapidez e inteligencia, pero ella no notaba las miradas de admiración, simplemente fue a sentarse en su lugar sin crear mayor ruido en sus movimientos. Se sentía apenada, pensaba que se había equivocado en algo, o sus números eran muy raros, que todos la miraban con esos ojos tan abiertos...

Tsk... - _dijo sutilmente Hinata al enrojecerse notando las miradas de todos._

En ese instante su rubio compañero de curso que se encontraba delante de ella, se volteo para mirarle y sonreirle

Hinata-chan es muy inteligente! Desearía ser tan brillante como tú! _ttebayo! - Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía como siempre._

Hinata se enrojeció completamente al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, nunca nadie la había adulado y esto era tan nuevo para ella que no sabía que responder, en el momento que junto fuerzas para responder algo Sasuke interrumpió los halagos del rubio sentenciando fríamente.

De seguro tuvo suerte - Dijo Sasuke con la mirada al frente, respondiendo a los halagos del rubio hacia Hinata.

Hinata luego de estar sumamente roja cambió bruscamente al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke, se entristeció y respondió tímidamente con la mirada baja.

U-Uchiha-san...Tiene Razón Uzumaki-san...

Ignorando completamente a Hinata, Naruto se dirigió a contestarle a su amigo sobre su comentario.

De seguro estás celoso Dobe! Nunca has pasado al pizarrón a resulver ni un sólo problema! Ja Ja! - Dijo Naruto con una mirada de triunfo al frío Sasuke que sólo se preocupaba de seguir la clase, se sentía un ganador puesto que lo que él decía era cierto, Sasuke nunca había salido al pizarrón ni una sola vez, las veces que lo sacaron adelante este prefería irse a la dirección por no obedecer ,que recibir las ordenes de sus Sensei. Este acto sólo saco un suspiro y una mirada fría a Hinata, lo cual la congelo enseguida.

Muy nerviosa esta apretó con fuerza y tristeza la falda se su uniforme escolar y entre murmullos muy tenues se armo de valor para poder responder a la pequeña discusión que tenían sus compañeros adelante.

No-No... No creo que...Uchiha-sa-san no salga al pizarrón po-porque no sepa Uzumaki-san... - Dijo muy lentamente mientras Naruto la observaba.

En eso Sasuke interrumpió a Naruto mientras este iba a decirle algo a una oscura Hinata.

Exacto Naruto, no necesito llamar la atención de esa forma - Sentenció Sasuke sin siquiera mirar a la pobre Hinata que lo defendió por unos segundos.

Hinata en ese minuto al escuchar la palabra _atención _apretó más fuerte la falda del uniforme, lo que dijo llego tan fuerte a su corazón ya que ella nunca, pero nunca en su vida había tenido la intención de llamar la atención de alguien en lo absoluto, o de ser presumida con sus conocimientos, de hecho en lo largo de su vida, por culpa de esto, muchas veces se había dejado pasar a llevar por otros. Hinata ya estaba que rompía en llanto frente a los chicos lo cual llamo la atención del rubio. Una pequeña e insignificante lágrima caía de la mejilla de la chica de ojos perlas lo cual, Naruto no soportó. Más adelante la pelirosa escuchó las palabras frías de su compañero lo que la hizo sentir muy apenada esta volteo y dijo.

Sasuke-kun! No necesitas ser tan frío con la nueva chica! ella es nueva no te conoce y... - Esta fue rápidamente interrumpida por Naruto que se levantó de su asiento golpeando fuertemente la mesa, todos quedaron impactados, era la primera vez que veían así de molesto a Naruto lo que a Sakura la dejo sorprendida.

¡Que te crees DOBE! ¡Qué te crees?! , lastimando así siempre a las chicas! Hinata-chan hasta te defendió y tu sólo dices estupideces! así mismo eres con Sakura-chan! - Dijo un Naruto enfurecido a Sasuke mientras este lo ignoraba mientras escribía en su cuaderno...

Una sorprendida Hinata abrió los ojos sin decir absolutamente nada, en ese minuto, Sakura, se dio la media vuelta sin decir nada, sabía que lo que decía Naruto era cierto. No importaba la chica que fuera, Sasuke siempre las trataba a todas por igual.

Un muy molesto Sensei llamo a Naruto, fuertemente, a lo que él tuvo que sentarse rápidamente, y le pidió que saliera del salón a lo cual este se negó rotundamente, pero luego decidió salir por sí mismo , acción que Sasuke ignoró.

Tsk... Que se cree ese Baka, hasta las nuevas las espanta Hmp - Decía un Naruto molesto fuera del Salón.

Sasuke no se inmuto por lo sucedido, le daba igual cualquier cosa que la gente digiera de él, después de todo... Estaba b**solo/b**, la única opinión que le importaba realmente era la de su hermano Itachi.

Pasando a otro plano circunstancial, se encontraba Hinata, otra de las afectadas, en toda la clase no dijo ni una sola palabra a ninguno de los presentes, simplemente se dedicó a guardar silencio. Su mirada estaba perdida y entristecida, _jamás conseguiré amigos si sigo siendo tan tonta..._pensó para sí misma.

Luego de pasar la hora correspondiente a la clase, y aún así , todas las clases, todo seguía normal, Sasuke salía de los últimos y sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra a Hinata, Naruto intento convencerla de que él estaría ahí cuando lo necesitará, a lo que Hinata respondía con una sonrisa. Naruto no pudo quedarse ni un sólo receso, ya que al rato una igual de triste Sakura, lo llamaba para que este la acompañara.

En el momento que toco salir de la clase, Naruto se acerco a Hinata para sonreírle y despedirse de esta.

Hinata-chan! Ya te vas? - Sonrío torpemente el rubio

E-Esto, sí, debo... guardar mis cosas primero y esperar a Neji-Niisan... - Dijo torpemente la chica de ojos perlados a Naruto.

Vaya! Eres prima de Neji? Wouu el ya está en la universidad, estás en buenas manos! - Decía Naruto risueño

Hinata con un leve rubor en su rostro, apreto un poco sus manos, y se armó de valor para articular una pequeña frase.

Pe-perdón Na-naruto-kun... - Dijo la chica algo avergonzada mientras miraba sus libros en sus manos, los cuales aún no guardaba para marcharse.

Perdón por...por el malentendido con Uchiha-sa-san...no-no era mi intención..._soy una tonta - penso para sí misma._

Un sorprendido Naruto la miró mientras este colocaba su mano en su nuca, sin entender la situación así que tomando lo poco que comprendía de la conversación, dijo.

¡No te preocupes Hinata-chan! Ese Sasuke es un baka_ ttebayo! _- Sin dejar que Hinata exclamara la más mínima palabra este se despidió.

Adiós Hinata-chan! Espero que Neji no tarde! Y tú Sasuke! no le hagas nada! Adiós! - Dijo un Naruto apresurado al salir del salón.

A-Adiós Naruto-kun... - Dijo una Hinata sorprendida, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Pero la incomodidad no llego en venir, ya que se había quedado sola con un Sasuke que parecía que aún no se percataba que habían terminado las clases, seguía ahí... Solo, mirando por la ventana.

Hinata torpemente intentó guardar todos sus libros en el bolso, cuando uno de estos se le cayó debajo del asiento de Sasuke lo cual la hizo sentir sumamente angustiada, no quería volver a escuchar una palabra del chico aquel, de seguro le diría _eres una torpe _y era algo que ella no quería escuchar. Entonces armándose de valor se levanto de su asiento para recoger el libro, pero ya era tarde, el Uchiha de alta estatura, y ojos tapados por su cabello. Ella cerró los ojos y dijo para sí misma _aquí viene...e-el seguro lo dirá. _Pensó la chica mientras, sin mirar las acciones del peli negro.

Aquí tienes - Dijo el Uchiha al entregarle su libro y tomar su bolso con los suyos. - No piensas recibirlo? me he dado la molestia de recogerlo de mi asiento. Dijo el Uchiha con sus fríos ojos negros que la miraban hacia abajo.

Hinata quedo sorprendida, _¿Qué rayos pasaba con este chico? ._Primero era un insensible y luego la ayudaba con sus errores. Hinata estiró sus manos lentamente para recibir el libro del chico, pero no pudo evitar que estos tiritarán a la presencia del chico que la hizo sentir tan mal.

Este le entrego finalmente su libro, pero le irritaba la forma por la cual esta extraña chica temblaba. _¿Por qué rayos era así? ¿Acaso era otra de sus estúpidas admiradores? No, simplemente la chica no le hablaba lo suficiente como para acosarlo, las demás aprovechaban la más mínima instancia para estorbarle._

De nada - Dijo el Uchiha intentando obviarle a la chica lo que tenía que decir a lo que este tomo sus libros y continuo su camino y salió del salón.

Hinata quedo algo perpleja luego de lo sucedido , ya no entendía nada, todo era enredado y sin sentido, pero un pensamiento cuerdo entro a su mente luego de eso, así que recogió rápidamente sus libros y los guardo en su bolso, salió corriendo tras el Uchiha.

G-Gracias Uchiha-san! - Grito la chica al encontrar por fin al Uchiha saliendo del instituto.

Este no pudo hacer caso omiso a lo que le decía la chica, a lo cual volteo a medio rostro.

Creo que ya te respondí Hinata - Dijo el chico, _¿Qué era esto?¿La llamaba por su nombre?_

U-Uchiha-sa-san yo sólo quería... decirlo por mi misma - La última frase la dijo tan despacio que Sasuke no logro escucharla del todo.

¿Qué querías? ¿Acosarme? - Este volvió a mirar al frente pensando en retomar su camino.

Hinata enrojeció aún más pensando en las palabras de Sasuke y algo molesta , sabía a lo que se refería con a_cosarlo, _ya que en el otro instituto ella se percato que muchas chicas se acercaban a él y que era muy popular entre ellas, simplemente explotó y le dijo.

Y-Yo no soy ese tipo de mu-mujer! - Dijo fuertemente, pero luego con su vos ya normal, dijo otra vez. - Yo no soy así... Uchiha-san... - Dijo algo entristecida.

El Uchiha se irrito mucho por lo que ella se atrevía a decir, _¿Qué va a tener de diferente una chica tan absurda como tú? _ cual se volteo para mirarla de frente.

Así que no eres acosadora, pero eso no te hace diferente a las demás... -La miró con recelo.

Y-Yo no puedo ser como las demás... - Dijo una triste Hinata bajando la mirada delante de los ojos profundamente negros del Uchiha que la observaba.

El Uchiha quedo algo confundido, no entendía lo que significaban las palabras de la chica que tenía al frente de él. Pero decidió no pensar más en eso, cerro sus ojos y dio un gran suspiro.

No importa, por lo menos, no eres una acosadora - Sasuke abrió nuevamente sus ojos y siguió su camino.

Hinata se calmo al ver como el Uchiha se marchaba, pero justo atrás de ella aparecía un Neji muy preocupado.

Hinata-sama! La he estado buscando! qué rayos le paso? por qué está tan cerca de ese chico? - Decía un muy molesto Neji al no encontrar a Hinata en su lugar de costumbre.

Pe-perdón Neji-niisan, tenía que... agradacerle a Uchiha-san por recogerme mis libros.

Neji se calmó un poco, el sabía que su prima no era capaz de acosar, ni acercarse a nadie sin una buena razón para ello, su educación le impedía no agradecer los gestos que tenía la gente con ella, _aunque estos fueran por una persona que le había hecho algún mal._

Ya veo Hinata-sama, entonces vamos al auto para retirarnos a casa.

Hinata sonrió levemente al ver a su primo calmado y respondió.

Está bien Neji-niisan.

En otro lugar, se encontraba el Uchiha caminando a su casa, en ese momento, callo sus actuales pensamientos y pensó rápidamente en otra cosa.

_Así que... diferente. Descubriré, que te hace diferente._


	3. II Impredecible

**Oscuridad entre Luz**

**Capítulo III** - Impredecible

Personajes por : Masashi Kishimoto

Escrito por: Eelis M. Zeidler

Ya habían pasado dos semana de clases, totalmente normal, Naruto y Sakura ya habían olvidado por completo lo sucedido, estos se acercaban de vez en cuando a Hinata a conversar tranquilamente, pero Hinata seguía quedándose en el salón antes de salir a los recesos. Sasuke, como siempre mirando al ventanal, y siendo totalmente silencioso durante las clases, tampoco le había dirigido la palabra a Hinata en los días que habían pasado, este sólo la miraba de vez en cuando, para saber, _qué diablos era lo que hacía que esta chica fuera tan...Tímida y torpe a la vez._

Mientras los días seguían pasando en el instituto, un chico de apariencia muy extraña y que nadie notaba en la clase se acerco a Hinata. Este chico alto, de tez blanca, y lentes oscuros, habló con una muy tranquila Hinata, su nombre era Aburame Shino, pero este chico no venía solo, lo acompañaba otro que a diferencias de él , era más energético, y algo conocido en la escuela, por trabajar en una agrupación de protección a los perros callejeros. Hinata pudo conversar unos minutos con ellos, sólo querían conocer a su nueva compañera, pero al ser personas muy agradables, ella entró en confianza y lograron llevarse bien. Desde ese momento todos los días antes de los recesos, ellos se quedaban con Hinata unos minutos antes de ir a tomar aire afuera, unos minutos antes de regresar a clases. Hinata se sentía muy agradecida de ellos, estaba feliz, por fin podía entablar una conversación con sus compañeros nuevos de clase, y estos parecían muy agradables y buenos futuros amigos para ella. Toda esta situación que pasaba en frente de los ojos de Sasuke parecía algo normal, ya pensaba para sí mismo, _al fin y al cabo todas las chicas son iguales, ella no tiene nada diferente. _Pero algo que él notaba, como todos, era ese rubor que ella presentaba cada vez que hablaba con cualquier persona, era más silenciosa que las otras chicas, incluso, no era vanidosa, no andaba con un espejo para todos sitios como las demás, pero siempre parecía ordenada..._¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?, se decía a sí mismo_, cuando se daba cuenta que analizaba más de lo necesario a la peli azul que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

El día viernes al fin había llegado, era el último receso de ese día, en ese minuto Naruto y Sakura se acercaron mientras Hinata se despedía de Shino y Kiba que volvían a sus asientos.

Hinata-chan! Veo que ya has hecho amigos me alegro por ti! - Una alegre Sakura dirigía unas _dulces_ palabras a Hinata, quien las recibió avergonzada, pero alegre por los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos días.

¡Mu-Muchas Gra-Gracias Sakura-san!¡ Y-Yo estoy muy feliz por sus palabras, y la compañía de Kiba-kun y Shino-kun! - La peli azul dió una gran sonrisa, con unos ojos realmente brillantes y alegres.

No es para tanto Hinata-chan! - Decía una Sakura alegre al ver la tierna reacción de su compañera.

Vez Hinata-chan! Sabía que tendrías muy pronto amigos idattebayo!/i - Decía un Naruto muy alegre riendo torpemente mientras miraba a su compañera.

Sasuke miraba por la ventana esta escena tan alegre para sus _amigos_, y creyó que esos gestos serían la gota que derramaría en vaso, _Hinata era común, corriente, nada nuevo para él, ni para nadie, en comparación con sus idiotas amigos_. Pero en ese instante...

_Sabía que no eras muy diferente a nosotros Hinata-chan!_ Eres muy agradable! - Decía un Naruto muy alegre, este si notar que la profesora de Lenguaje estaba entrando al salón...En ese segundo volvieron los 2 chicos a sus asientos dejando a una Hinata, algo... Pensativa, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, nisiquiera, había respondido el halago de su compañero.

_Yo no soy igual que los demás, soy un estorbo, no tengo agallas, no soy super inteligente, me tengo que mata estudiando... Si tan sólo alguien, me comprendiera como me siento...yo..._

Hinata tuvo que salir repentinamente de sus pensamientos, ya que su sensei Kurenai se encontraba en el puesto de Naruto Uzumaki haciéndole unas preguntas con respecto a unos textos que debían estudiar para esa clase.

Naruto, como siempre tan torpe fallo en las primeras 3 preguntas, pero al final logró tomar el vuelo de lo que le quería plantear su Sensei, así que sin vacilar logró argumentar lo suficiente para dejar a todos sorprendidos.

_¡Vaya Naruto Uzumaki ha respondido al fin, acaso está estudiando? De seguro se está juntando a estudiar con Sasuke-kun!_

¿_Eso crees? ¡Oooh pero si Sasuke-kun es tan asombroso! ¡De seguro es un buen chico después de todo! ¡ayudando a Naruto Uzumaki!_

Obviamente, estás palabras llegaron a los oídos de un Sasuke molesto, interrumpió sus pensamientos, así que se volteo y miro a las chicas que andaban diciendo esas cosas sobre él, dio una mirada fría y hasta algo escalofriante , y estás chicas ni se percataron de lo que Sasuke insinuaba con esa mirada. _Luego me encargaré de ustedes_. Pensó para sí mismo.

Mira temme, esas chicas no creen que seas lo suficientemente inteligente, creen que yo soy el que te ayuda... - Dijo un Sasuke algo más relajado sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular

¿Qué dices Dobe? ¡Pero si tú no ayudarías ni a una abuelita a cruzar la calle! - Estás palabras le parecían absurdas a Sasuke, y graciosas para los demás, así que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke rieron luego de las torpes palabras de su rubio amigo. Pero algo andaba mal, al momento de reír por esas palabras, Sasuke, regresó su mirada al ventanal, ahí se encontraba, Hinata...una oscura y triste Hinata, su rostro se encontraba cubierto por sus cabellos, algo que le pareció curioso al Uchiha, ¿_Quién sería capaz de no reírse de las estupideces de Naruto?_ antes de seguir pensando en cosas sin sentido, este, miró hacia el frente y exclamó.

¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor Temme? ya hasta tus insultos se vuelven poco elaborados... - Sonrió a un lado, aquel Sasuke muy calmado.

¿Qué te pasa Dobe? ahora te estás pasando de listo conmigo? Hmp... Por lo menos yo soy capaz de responderle a los profesores... - Naruto simplemente se resigno a discutir con su compañero al notar que este lo ignoraba, pero se escuchaba adelante una risueña Sakura escuchando la inofensiva discusión de sus amigos.

La última hora del día viernes avanzaba tan lentamente, Sasuke como siempre se colocaba a mirar por el ventanal, a veces pensaba que hacer eso era sumamente estúpido, parecía casi un perro abandonado queriendo ver a su amo, cosa que le perturbaba , pero en ese momento una nueva sensación de molestia lo invadió. El hecho de que..._No podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás_, siempre que mirara el ventanal, hacia atrás, en el reflejo de este, se encontraba Hinata, daba igual si estaba riendo, seria, o como sea, este quería evitar observarla demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo, o sea, ella estaba ahí y no la podía borrar de su lugar. _¿Por qué tuviste que estar justo ahí? ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido para mirar siempre hacia atrás? No podrías... ¿Desaparecer de mi vista?_. La última frase se le salió de los pensamientos a Sasuke, en un tono muy bajo la alcanzó a decir sin darse cuenta de ello. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para una atenta Sakura.

_¿Qué-Qué significa eso? Desaparecer de su vista ? Quién o qué? _Sakura parecía algo sorprendida, era la primera vez que a Sasuke se le salían de la boca sus pensamientos, algo parecía perturbarlo. Sakura estaba intentando seguir escribiendo la materia que pasaba Kurenai Sensei, pero no pudo evitarlo. Mientras colocaba su mano en su barbilla, miró un poco hacia atrás, y ahí estaba Sasuke...Escribiendo, con una expresión algo molesta, y más atrás de él apenas podía divisar a lo lejos a una oscura Hinata.

_No creo...Que él se haya percatado del estado de Hinata-chan, simplemente no va con él... ¿Por qué desearía que ella desapareciera? De seguro vio afuera que lo perturbo..._ - Se decía a sí misma una Sakura, volviendo a su estado normal de estudiante.

Hinata estaba inquieta, quería irse, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos negativos. _Desearía ser... como Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan... son muy alegres, y se ti-tienen mucha confianza..._Mientras en la mente de Hinata, corrían como en una película antigua, imágenes de Sakura y Naruto conversando, riendo, haciendo tonterías, etc. Todo tan relajado... Algo que ella no podía imaginar para sí misma con nadie. Aunque ahora tuviera a Kiba y a Shino, eso no iba con ella, simplemente, ella no podía ser así, tenerle confianza de esa forma, ¿A alguien? era una locura. _Padre, ¿por qué nunca te equivocas conmigo? Acaso... meresco sólo la frialdad? .._.

Estaba claro, el Padre de Hinata Hiashi Hyuga, había creado a través de los años, a esta chica, tan tímida, alejada del resto, educada, y temerosa, ¿Por qué? , él era sumamente frío, exigente, jamás reconocía cuando se excedía con su exigencia, a veces llegaba a hacer sentir a los demás inútiles y que este mismo no tenía sentimientos algunos. Por esas razones Hinata no podía ser de otra forma, estaba acostumbrada a ser acosada por el miedo a fallar, el miedo a ser diferente y que a su Padre esto le desagradará y lo desilusionara.

_Yo...No puedo desilusionar a mi Padre._ Se decía a sí misma una Hinata que intentaba seguir escribiendo con mucha atención lo que salía en el pizarrón, sin embargo, su distracción el día de hoy era la máxima, comenzó a mirar sin cesar cada 5 min. el reloj, acción que no pasó desapercibida de Sasuke.

_¿Qué rayos? ahora también te impacienta salir?_ Hmp... - Pensaba un Sasuke mientras miraba el reflejo del vental de la chica.

La hora por fin acababa, ya tenían que marchar a casa. Aquel día Neji, el primo mayor de Hinata, quien era responsable de ella, ya que el padre de Hinata parecía sólo preocuparse por la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi, quien tenía un temperamento mucho más fuerte a pesar de su edad. Hanabi no había alcanzado a conocer a su madre, ya que hay muchas cosas que ella, no sabe, ni conoce, simplemente se hizo fuerte porque es el único carácter que conoce. Neji, ese día llegaría 30 minutos tarde como todos los viernes, ya que ese día tenía una clase que tardaba más que los días comunes. A Hinata le tocaba hoy una espera algo larga a su primo, a pesar que Neji, parecía un tipo frío al igual que Hiashi, tenía un gran corazón, él no tenía padres, su Madre murió muy jovén en un accidente, y su padre murió de una extraña enfermedad. Lo poco que estuvieron con él, le enseñaron muchos valores, y lo dejaron en las manos de Hiashi. Por eso él se hacía cargo de Hinata, no soportaba ver la soledad de su prima, tan indefensa, aunque esta jamás le pidió ayuda a Neji, él pensaba que ella no merecía la frialdad de Hiashi, después de todo para él, no había nada peor que estar solo.

¡_Adiós Hinata-chan! ¡Que tengas un buen fin de semana!_ - Decía un Naruto alegre, mientras Sakura iba tras de él, pero esta se detuvo y se devolvió donde se encontraba Hinata.

Adiós Hinata-chan, espero tengas un lindo día y un buen fin de semana - La peli rosa dió una sonrisa cálida, mientras Hinata, la miraba atentamente, forzó una gran sonrisa para no preocupar a la peli rosa.

Mu-muchas Gracias Sakura-chan, espero que para ti ta-también, sean días muy bo-bonitos...- Dijo una Hinata algo roja por las palabras de ambos, redirigió su mirada a Naruto que aún se encontraba en la puerta, levantó la mano sólo un poco y continuó diciendo. - Gra-Gracias Naruto-kun, es-espero que-que , para ti ta-también sea excelente... - Suspiró, al fin había acabado con su frase.

Gracias! Hinata-chan! Vamos Sakura! Recuerda que irémos al Ichiraku Ramen! Ya me muero de hambre _ttebayo - Decía Naruto entusiasmado._

¡Sí Baaka! Quería preguntarle a Sasuke-kun si quiere ir con noso...-Enseguida fue interrumpida la pelirosa, Sasuke sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus intensiones, a las cuales él no quería asentir.

Sakura, no te esfuerces de más, sabes cuál será mi respuesta...De todas formas te la confirmo, no iré - Sentenció Sasuke con una mirada fría, mientras tenía sus manos entrelazadas en su barbilla.

E-Esta bien Sasuke-kun - Dijo una Sakura resignada al respecto, nisiquiera se despidió, simplemente volteó y alcanzó a Naruto en su camino.

¡_Es un baka Sakura-chan! No merece tu atención dattebayo!_ - Se escuchaba la vos de Naruto a lo lejos.

Sasuke se preparaba para marcharse, echó su silla un poco para atrás como pretendiendo estirarse un poco, cerró sus ojos y suspiro. _Por fin, ya no más pensamientos absurdos y poco elocuentes._ Se decía a si mismo mientras volvía su postura normal, se levanto de su asiento, pero como arrepintiéndose de sus últimas palabras, miró acia atrás y ahí estaba Hinata, ni pretendiendo irse de su lugar, seguía escribiendo en su cuaderno, lentamente...marcaba algunos títulos con destacado, y dejaba algunos apuntes en los bordes de las hojas, todo muy ordenado.

Sasuke, terminó de ordenar sus cosas, y dejo caer su bolso fuertemente en la mesa, cosa que asustó a Hinata. Este sin decir nada se sentó al reverso de la silla, y sostuvo sus ojos negros a Hinata, no la dejo de mirar por varios minutos, hasta que esto comenzó a inquietarla, esta no pude evitar colocarse sumamente roja por el evento que pasaba delante de sus ojos.

Dejó el lápiz con el cual escribía en el mesón, y levanto lentamente su cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, sabía que se encontraría con esos negros ojos fríos, y lúgubres, al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

U-Uchi-Uchiha-sa... - Antes que esta terminara su frase Sasuke la interrumpió.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué rayos... no puedes dejar de titubear? - Este la siguió mirando de forma intensa a los blancos ojos de Hinata.

Lo-Lo siento Uchiha-san, yo...lo siento... - Dijo en vos baja Hinata.

_¿Qué_ ? ... - Sasuke pensó, no entendía para nada la situación, por qué la chica delante de él se disculpaba por titubear? Acaso simplemente porque a él le molestaba?.

¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo? - Esta vez la vos de Sasuke cambiaba su tono, ya no parecía molesto, parecía... una persona normal.

Eeeh!?..Eh...Yo... - Una Hinata confundida, ya no entendía la situación, parecía que a él le molestaba su forma de hablar, Hinata no podía quitar el rojo de su rostro, así que suavemente ella habló.

Pensé, que le molestaba U-Uchiha-san... - Dijo muy suavemente Hinata, mientras bajaba su mirada.

Yo no dije eso, sólo te hice una pregunta. - Dijo un Sasuke decidido, mientras Hinata no podía levantar su mirada.

Lo-lo siento Uchiha-sa-san... Es que...su forma, me hizo sentir que sí... - Dijo una Hinata muy apenada.

¿Mi forma? Qué tiene de malo mi forma de hablar? - Dijo Sasuke mientras desviaba la mirada al ventanal.

Na-Nada! Es sólo que! ... - Dijo una Hinata mientras apretaba sus puños frente a su pecho y retomaba el aire para darse valor... - No quería hacer algo mal, U-uchiha-san... - Mientras bajó nuevamente su tono de vos - Padre... me habla, de esa forma...siempre...siempre me equivoco. - Dijo una Hinata entristecida.

Sasuke quedo algo sorprendido al escuchar lo último, aunque parecía que él simplemente la ignoraba, no pudo ignorar lo del final, todo parecía aclararse en su mente, claro, Sasuke recordó a su padre, antes que este, muriera. Él al igual que el padre de Hinata era frío, no era tan estricto como Hiashi, pero siempre desviaba su atención a Itachi, _El hijo perfecto_ ...Al final del trance por lo dicho por Hinata, Sasuke se percato que esta iba a decir algo nuevamente, la miró otra vez de frente, mientras esta parecía sumamente roja.

¡No-No debí decir eso Uchiha-san! Perdoneme...yo, no quería que usted... - Decía una Hinata apenada y enrojecida, no podía creer lo que había dicho.

¿Me enterará?...Eso no querías Hinata...? Acaso crees que te haré daño con tus propias palabras? - Decía un Sasuke diferente, parecía que... su tono de vos, y sus intenciones en su mirada habían cambiado.

No! , no Uchiha-san! - Decía una Hinata algo exaltada. - Es s-sólo que y-yo, no quería hablar, hablar mal de Padre. - Dijo una cabizbaja Hinata.

En ese minuto sucedió lo inimaginable, Sasuke le dió una pequeña sonrisa a Hinata, estiró su mano y levanto el rostro cabizbajo y triste de esta.

_No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo_ - Dijo un Sasuke compasivo, y _diferente_.

Hinata abrió ampliamente sus ojos, _¿Mi secreto?_ , era cierto, eso era, nunca, nunca había hablado a nadie sobre su padre, nisiquiera a Neji que parecía ser su único confidente, este sólo la abrazaba mientras ella lloraba por las injusticias de Hiashi.

_Gra-Gracias Sasuke-san..._ - Dijo una Hinata, con unos brillantes ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

_Ya lo comprendo, no tengo mucho que investigar, por fin... puedo entender que te hace diferente a las demás_ ... - Pensó Sasuke. i Pero...¿Por qué eres tan cálida? .

Hola a todos y todas! ^^

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Espero sus comentarios ! O

Perdonen mis errores por favor ! w ! Espero disfruten los siguientes capitulos.


	4. IV Desesperación

Oscuridad entre Luz

.

.

.

Capítulo IV - Desesperación

Escrito por: Eelis M. Zeidler

Personajes por: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Todos ocultamos cosas, pero algunos, simplemente borran su pasado triste y sufrido, para poder avanzar a pesar de las heridas que se abren cada vez más en el camino. Todo eso, te encierra en un caparazón de donde no podrás salir fácilmente, esto se representará de varias formas en tú personalidad. Sasuke y Hinata se encuentran, y las heridas comienzan a sangrar para salir.

Sasuke quitó su mano de la barbilla de Hinata, creando un silencio incomodo entre ambos, este se devolvió a su asiento mirando a Hinata, mientras ésta simplemente se sentía algo avergonzada pero ya no tan intimidada. Sasuke dio un suspiro mientras cerró sus ojos y volvió a mirar hacia el lado. La situación no lo incomodaba, pero era tan extraña la persona que conocía ahora mismo ,que quería saber más para no confundirse sobre todo, con su forma de ser. ¿Qué sucede cuando te encuentras con alguien...que ha pasado cosas similares a ti, y es totalmente diferente a ti ?.

Hinata - Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a otro lado.

¿S-Sí...U-uchiha-san...? ... -Decía una tímida Hinata, mientras miraba como este desviaba su mirada al horizonte del ventanal.

¿Por qué viniste a esta escuela justo ahora? - Dijo sin vacilar el chico de ojos negros.

Hinata volvió a colocar sus manos en su pecho y las apretó con todas sus fuerzas, cabizbaja nuevamente, respiró muy profundo, en ese minuto no pudo evitar temblar.

¿P-Por qué..Por qué la pregunta? ¿U-Uchiha-san...? - Dijo una cabizbaja Hinata.

Sasuke notó el cambio de voz en ella, y fijo su mirada nuevamente en su rostro oculto entre sus cabellos azulados.

Porque yo también tuve una razón importante para cambiarme, el instituto, era muy bueno para personas como nosotros, no creo que no tengas una buena razón para estar aquí, a menos que sólo seas una alumna promedio. - Dijo un frío Sasuke mientras la miraba de frente.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Sasuke se desesperó y miro a Hinata, intentando encontrar sus ojos. Notó que ésta estaba derramando una lágrima.

¿Eh? ¿No me digas que te expulsaron por calificaciones? - Dijo Sasuke algo irritado por ver como su compañera se desvanecía en su asiento. Qué estúpidas razones puede tener esta chica para hacer semejante escándalo...pensó Sasuke, le desesperaba ver a la gente llorar, ver a la gente débil, ver a la gente vulnerable.

Sa-Sasuke-san yo no...No quiero, por favor...dijo entre pequeños sollozos hablar de eso... - Dijo una apenada Hinata mientras sollozaba en silencio, sólo se lograba divisar sus temblores debido a sus sollozos, pero no exclamaba ruido alguno.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, estaba irritado, molesto, quería que esta chica dejará de llorar, quería levantarla, sacudirla de sus malditos sollozos llenos de pena y dolor. ¿De qué sirve llorar, de qué sirve ser débil? ¿De qué sirve soportar el dolor? . Sasuke se levantó, y golpeo el mesón fuertemente delante de la chica. - Me desesperas Hyuga, no aguanto ver... tanta debilidad en una sola persona ¿Qué diablos hacías en Gokuden? ¿Te becaron ? ¿Tu padre tiene mucho Dinero ? ¡Pero claro! Si eres una HYUGA, ¡una adinerada! ¡LO TIENES TODO! , ¡no me vengas con llantos hipócritas! De seguro... De seguro ¡te echaron por incompetente!... - Decía un Sasuke muy molesto, irritado, su actitud era tan amenazante, que pareciera que la iba a golpear en cualquier minuto.

Hinata no pude evitar dejar de disimular su llanto, abrió enormemente sus ojos impactada por cada palabra que decía el chico de fríos ojos negros al frente de ella, ya no quería oírlo más, cada palabra, era un golpe a su frágil pecho, sentía como este se estremecía de angustia, su desesperación era tal, que se colocó las manos en su cabeza para dejar de escucharlo. Pero ya era tarde, los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza...El dolor iba en aumento, el corazón latía...latía como una daga que la atravesaba por cada latido, como culpándose por tan sólo respirar.

Los recuerdos dolorosos de Hinata

En la mente de Hinata, lentamente comenzaron a pasar las imágenes de ella antes de llegar al instituto de Konoha a la corta edad de 6 años para cursar el Kinder, ahí conoció a nada más ni nada menos que Naruto y Sakura, pero nunca fue gran amiga de ellos. Hinata estuvo en el Instituto de Konoha hasta los 12 años, en esos 6 años tuvo su primer amor infantil, que fue el rubio de ojos azules, pero este le rompió el corazón con una confesión infantil a Sakura, que esta rechazo. Esta era la verdadera razón por la cual los admiraba, ella no podría vivir con un corazón roto, y menos cerca de la persona que ama, o la persona que lastimó.

A los 12 años fue transferida al instituto Gokuden debido a su excelente rendimiento, Hinata estudió, se esforzó y logró mantenerse en esa escuela. En Gokuden lo único que tenía era presión, su padre le exigía ser siempre la primera de la clase, cosa que siempre conseguía, pero sus calificaciones no eran perfectas al contrario de Hanabi, que a pesar de su corta edad, todos esos años había asistido a Gokuden, y con excelentes calificaciones, casi perfectas. Así que Hiashi al ver el desempeño de la menor ,comenzó a presionar más y más a Hinata, esta se encerraba en su habitación a llorar de vez en cuando, pero todos esos llantos, los pasó acompañada. Neji cada vez que podía, la iba a ver a su casa y la consolaba de todos estos sucesos.

Pero a los 16 años, cuando todo parecía calmarse para Hinata, pasó lo peor, la madre de Neji fallecía de una extraña enfermedad. Neji tuvo que mudarse a la casa de Hiashi con su padre Hizashi, pero eso no era todo, el padre de Neji también estaba enfermo, pocos meses después abandonó este mundo, dejando a Neji solo. Ya el ambiente en la casa Hyuga no era el mismo, todo era más frío de lo normal, parecía invierno todo el año, sus ojos color blanco invierno, disfrazaban el frío de sus propios corazones. Hinata, ya que era la mujer mayor, tuvo que comenzar a hacerse cargo de los quehaceres generales, y eso no le daría tiempo para estudiar, así que por esas razones, ella misma decidió cambiarse de escuela. Quería apoyar a Neji a toda costa, le daba igual que su padre pensara que sería una fracasada por ir a un instituto normal, Hiashi, estaba tan nublado con la muerte de su hermano, que simplemente asintió.

Desde ese instante la comunicación de la familia se transformó sólo en formalidades.

Luego de divisar todas estas imágenes, Hinata miró a Sasuke con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, y grito fuertemente.

¡SÍ! ¡SOY UNA INCOMPETENTE! ¡El Padre de Neji-niisan murió! ¡Y yo sólo quería llenar el vacío en su corazón! ¡Pero Padre! Me quito el m-mi...- En ese momento, Hinata entrecerró sus ojos, veía todo borroso, un Sasuke expectante y sorprendido, se acercó rápidamente a detener su caía, Hinata se había desmayado por el dolor y la desesperación.

Esta vez Sasuke fue el que comenzó a temblar, ¿Qué haces? Ella nisiquiera es tu amiga, ni tu novia, ni tu madre, como para que la hayas enfrentado a sí, ¿Qué te importa su vida? - Que me importa...Joder...Que me importa... - Sasuke cayó al piso con Hinata en sus brazos, este amortiguo la caída de ella con su propio cuerpo. Sasuke colocó su mano, que temblaba en su rostro mientras seguía preguntándose a sí mismo, ¿Por qué hago esto? Ella nisiquiera me conoce...No puedo, acercarme...a nada. Sasuke, miró al frente, sus ojos se volvieron vacíos, sus pensamientos en negro.

Pasaron los minutos, Hinata llevaba 10 minutos ahí, sin dar señales de despertar, pero...¿Quién se daría cuenta del tiempo transcurrido?. Sasuke estaba ido, y Hinata aparentemente también. En ese momento Hinata comenzó a hablar inconsciente.

Madre...no te vayas madre, no te vayas, por favor...vive... - Decía una Hinata desesperada mientras apretaba sus puños en el pantalón de Sasuke. Esto no pudo pasar desapercibido. Una mirada asesina se plantó en el rostro de Hinata, al escuchar la palabra Madre, vive , el Uchiha también había perdido a su madre muy pequeño... La única que parecía comprenderlo, defenderlo, y cuidarlo. ¿Por qué Hyuga? ¿Por qué eres diferente a mi? ¿Si estás tan sola como yo ?, los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron su estado, ya no era una mirada asesina, si no que, era una mirada de cansancio...tomó el cabello de Hinata y lo corrió hacia atrás de su oreja, continuó así por varios minutos. Hasta que Hinata despertó, y miró hacia arriba... Veía la silueta del rostro de Sasuke pero no podía distinguirlo, Hinata sin darse cuenta tomó la mano que tocaba su mejilla mientras intentaba despertar. Sasuke giró su cabeza, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Hinata al aclarar su vista, contemplo esos ojos ya no fríos, ya no asesinos, parecía que algo había cambiado, pero no entendía que...Al notar que su mano estaba sobre la de él, la alejó rápidamente, a lo que él suspiró y miró para otro lugar. Antes que Hinata logrará pronunciar alguna palabra este le quitó el habla.

Perdoname, yo no quería tratarte así...Me sobrepase...como siempre - Decía un Sasuke arrepentido, mientras miraba para otro lugar.

Hinata quedó sorprendida, hace unos segundos el Uchiha la había gritoneado hasta más no poder, ella sentía que la odiaba, y ahora le pedía disculpas, ¿sólo disculpas?... ¿Como si nada hubiera pasado?...Que...eres Sasuke-kun...¿Quién eres en realidad? - pensó Hinata.

No es necesario que aceptes mi perdón ni que me cuentes lo que te exigí, olvídalo. - Decía nuevamente Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun...- Decía una Hinata ya dentro de sí, pero sin olvidar la angustia en su pecho, algo la haría hablar ahora, sabía que tenía que decir algo al respecto.

Yo volví al instituto...Porque murieron ambos padres de Neji-niisan, y por ser una inútil, no pude...no pude conseguir las calificaciones perfectas que quería mi padre... - Decía Hinata mientras miraba hacia la pared y se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en las piernas del Uchiha.

Yo merecía volver aquí, ya que no soy perfecta ... Soy débil, y patetita Sasuke-kun, tenía razón con todo lo que decía... - Decía Hinata mientras su mirada se perdía en el fondo del salón, por alguna razón este parecía que se hacía más y más profundo.

Hinata...¿Has lastimado a alguien? ¿Has alejado a la gente de ti por miedo a mostrar tu verdadero yo? - Decía Sasuke mientras miraba hacia arriba, donde se encontraba el ventanal, por donde salían unos pequeños rayos de sol anaranjados, que declaraban que ya era de tarde.

No-No sé si abre lastimado a alguien, pero por ser tan inútil, he desilusionado a Padre, y no he podido...no he podido -Hinata apreto fuertemente sus manos - llenar el vacío de Neji-niisan...

Entonces no eres una inútil, ni nada de lo que dije, es más... - Decía Sasuke mientras redirigía su mirada a ella. - Si estás aquí, de nuevo, es porque mereces algo más que a esos superficiales, que piensan que con una calificación mostrarán su inteligencia - Luego miró al frente, mostrando decisión en sus palabras, ahora Sasuke repetiría las palabras que Itachi siempre le decía... - Hinata, La gente vive apoyándose en el conocimiento y la conciencia. A eso lo llaman "realidad". Pero el conocimiento y la conciencia son conceptos abstractos. Por tanto, puede que esa realidad sea una ilusión. La gente vive dentro de su propia convicción ... - Padre jamás te equivocaste con Itachi...- Pensó Sasuke silenciosamente.

Hinata escuchó atentamente las palabras de Sasuke, lo miró mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro, él la había lastimado, pero con todo lo que le decía parecía que borraba parte del dolor que ella había guardado durante años, sin siquiera poder conversarlo con Neji. Hinata se levantó de las piernas del Uchiha, y se sentó al frente de Sasuke con sus manos entrelazadas y mirando hacia el piso, ya no sabía que decir, Sasuke interrumpió el silencio y dijo.

Al menos eso dice mi hermano, el es perfecto, no entendía mucho que significaba, hasta...ahora... - Decía Sasuke casi hablandole a la nada, es como si sus pensamientos salieran a la luz, como si nada en ese momento.

G-Gracias Sasuke-kun, quizás tengas...razón, y,y- yo no sea tan inútil, después de todo... - Hinata levantó su mirada y sonrío, mientras se veían sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto, y una leve hinchazón en sus ojos.

Sasuke suspiró y cerró sus ojos, para luego exclamar. - Claro que no eres una inútil, no lo pareces, ni lo eres - Abrió sus ojos negros para centrarlos en los blanquecinos de Hinata.

Hinata sonrió levemente, desviando sus ojos del Uchiha, y luego con mucho valor dijo - Y-Yo no creo, que seas frío S-Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar lo último, era como si sus recuerdos volvieran de la nada, quizás había dicho demasiado a esta chica que se encontraba frente a él y por alguna razón se sentía vulnerable al diablo se dijo a sí mismo, ya no soy un niño.

Quizás... Es algo que aún tengo que descubrir . - Decía Sasuke mientras desviaba su mirada nuevamente al ventanal.

Hinata lo interrumpió, y lo tomó de las manos y le sonrió levemente. - Sasuke-kun, déjame ayudarte a descubrirlo, t-tu me dijiste que no era una inútil, deja demostrármelo... .

Sasuke abrió ampliamente sus ojos, no podía creer todo lo que pasaba, no tenía sentido, primero se desmaya, la hiere y luego esta tiene la necesidad de ayudarlo. ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Por qué nos encontramos en esta situación? , al Demonio, ya no soy un niño.

Si lo dices de esa forma no tengo opción... - Sasuke se levantó del piso y luego ofreció su mano a Hinata para que se levantará, por la ventana miró el sol como caía sobre los árboles otoñales de la escuela de Konoha, el lugar era silencioso los días Viernes, muy bien lo sabía Sasuke, ya que siempre se quedaba a disfrutar el silencio del lugar.

Hinata, ¿Y Neji? - Le preguntó Sasuke mientras miraba su reloj, Hinata inevitablemente sacó su celular de su bolso y miro la hora.

Ya debe estar por llegar, gomené Sasuke-kun, debo ir al baño y mojarme la cara, no quiero que Niisan piense que alguien me hizo algo malo - Hinata sonrió dulcemente para el Uchiha, quien tomo su bolso y termino de guardar sus cosas.

Está bien, yo me iré entonces, al parecer Neji ya llegó, de aquí puedo ver su auto, hablaremos pronto... Hinata. - Decía Sasuke mientras caminaba a la puerta del salón.

Sasuke-kun! ¿Nos verémos to-todos los Viernes cierto? - Dijo Hinata algo preocupada mientras veía a Sasuke salir del salón.

Claro, es un día perfecto... - Dijo Sasuke para luego abrir el portón y hacer una seña de despedida a Hinata sin voltearse.

Adiós Sasuke-kun - Dijo una muy alegre Hinata mientras ordenaba su bolso para marcharse.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ! Estoy muy emocionada, es una historia que he estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo, tengo varios capis en la bandeja... Me demoro en subirlos porque intento corregir lo que pueda antes de hacerlo ^^

Gracias por sus comentarios, y espero sigan leyendo mi historia ! Me emociona saber que les gusta tanto como a mi :)

.

.

.

Muchas Gracias ! Muy pronto les dejaré el siguiente capi :)! sólo ~... Continuen leyendo

Mil perdón por mis errores! Escribo muy rápido y a veces olvido corregirlos .


	5. V Tristeza

**Oscuridad entre luz**

.

.

.

Capitulo V - **Tristeza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escrito por: Eelis M. Zeidler

Personajes por: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

_Compartir un poco de lo que somos, ¿Significa algo para los demás?. ¿Es posible compartir nuestro dolor?¿Cómo podría ser justo eso para la otra persona?...¿Cómo saber realmente...con quienes compartir tú dolor?. Las dudas se convierten en realidad, y nos hacen cometer errores, nos hacen perder todo, o nada..._

_._

_._

_._

Luego que Sasuke cerrará el portón del salón, siguió su camino hasta su hogar. Era un bello atardecer, por una parte Sasuke se sentía _bien_, ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero aún así, sentía una fuerte intriga en su pecho, cosa que decidió ignorar.

Por otro lado Hinata ya había terminado de guardar sus cosas para marcharse y encontrarse con Neji, pero al salir, vio el auto familiar, pero...¿Sin Neji?. Hinata se acercaba lentamente al auto para encontrase con su padre, esta decidió entrar por la puerta trasera del auto sin mirar de frente a su padre _Buenas Tardes Padre..._, dijo Hinata mientras ya se encontraba dentro del auto familiar, pero su padre no emitió ningún sonido, y tampoco... partía el auto. Hinata se colocó nerviosa unos segundos y pensó - ¿_Será que notó que no estuve muy bien hace unos segundos? _ - Pero en ese momento Hiashi interrumpió los pensamientos de su hija. A esta le saltó el corazón, y comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido.

Hinata, tenemos que hablar, antes de que...vayamos a casa, hay algo que debes saber - Decía Hiashi con voz melancólica, y directa.

¿Su-sucedió algo? ¿He he-cho, algo mal Pa-Padre? ... - Decía Hinata muy nerviosa.

No Hinata, se trata de tu primo Neji, y la razón por la cual no está aquí hoy - Decía Hiashi mientras cerraba los ojos, para luego mirar por el retrovisor a una angustiada Hinata.

¿_Neji-Niisan...? ¿_Le sucedió algo a Neji-Niisan? Padre, dímelo porfavor... - Mientras Hinata empuñaba fuertemente sus manos frente a su pecho, muy nerviosa y angustiada por lo que su Padre tenía que decirle.

No es exactamente algo que le haya pasado ahora, es sólo que...- Hiashi Suspiró

Hinata, ¿Tú recuerdas la enfermedad de Hizashi, tu tío? - Dijo Hiashi mientras miró por el retrovisor los ojos entristecidos de Hinata.

¿Cómo la voy a olvidar Padre?, si fue la razón por la cual..Neji-Niisan tuvo que venir a vivir con nosotros... - Decía Hinata.

Así es Hinata, Neji ha presentado los síntomas de la enfermedad y... - En ese segundo Hinata entro en Shock - no es algo de ahora, es de hace un mes atrás, la media hora de retraso que presentaba Neji al venir por ti, no era por la universidad, si no porque iba todos los viernes...a hacerse el tratamiento, pero hoy... Su cuerpo no soportó la dosis de los medicamentos y...

¡Padre! - Dijo una ya desesperada Hinata que rompía en lágrimas - ¿Por qué, por qué nadie me dijo nada?¿Por qué Neji-Niisan a seguido viniendo por mi ? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué me han permitido hacerle esto!? ... - Hinata jadeaba de la desesperación, ya había llegado al punto de sentir que todo era su culpa, su primo, se exigía más a su cuerpo sólo para ir por ella _¿Qué has hecho Neji-Niisan? ¿Acaso crees que soy tan inútil? ¿Por qué?_ - Pensaba Hinata.

Hinata...creemos que tu primo se salvará, lo de hoy sólo ha sido un llamado de atención, Neji se ha exigido más de la cuenta...Debes entenderlo...Él me pidió que no te dijera nada, para no sentirse _Más enfermo e inútil_ , simplemente quería enfrentar la enfermedad con honor y dignidad...Lo siento Hinata... - Decía Hiashi mientras fruncía su entrecejo para cerrar sus ojos y dar un gran suspiro, sus palabras, no sólo le dolían a Hinata, si no que a él mismo, Neji era lo único que tenía de su hermano Hizashi, y no quería verlo en esas condiciones, pero Neji era alguien fuerte, único, y no podía negarle su voluntad. - Hinata, desde hoy, vendré por ti todos los Viernes luego de retirar a Neji de su tratamiento, sólo te pediré, que lo comprendas...

En el asiento trasero, Hinata lloraba, y lloraba sin consuelo, _pero en silencio_, en ese momento Hinata se haría otra promesa a sí misma. _Neji-niisan me haré más fuerte por ti, dejaré...Mi timidez y mis miedos de lado, para que dejes de preocuparte por mí..._. Hinata no podía dejar de pensar que en parte era su culpa, ya que Neji insistía en ir por ella al colegio, cuando él venía saliendo de sus tratamientos, esto no era justo ni para ella, ni para Neji, ni para ninguno de los Hyugas.

En ese momento en el auto, se sintió un profundo silencio, sólo se escuchaba la pequeña brisa que entraba por la ventana de este, en ese momento como en signo de apoyo Hiashi miró a Hinata por el retrovisor y le dijo - Hinata, tenemos que ser fuertes...Sacaremos a Neji de esta, no permitiré que pase lo mismo dos veces - Después de mucho tiempo, escucho una palabra en plural que la incluía a ella en el contexto, Hinata se sorprendió y muy convencida, asintió con su cabeza, no estaría sola, no estaría sola esta vez.

_¿Uchiha-san, a ti te ha pasado esto alguna vez? ¿Entenderás mis sentimientos si confío esto en ti?_ - Hinata apoyo su barbilla en su mano mientras miraba por la ventana del auto la escuela, auto que por fin se movía de su lugar.

**Hogar Uchiha** - Decía el portón al cual entrada Sasuke en ese momento.

Estoy en casa - Decía Sasuke a su hermano que se encontraba sentado en el comedor leyendo un libro.

Qué bueno que llegaste Sasuke - Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa mientras seguía leyendo su libro tranquilamente.

Hmp...¿Qué lees? - Pregunto Sasuke, mientras dejaba su bolso encima de un sillón que estaba ahí cerca de la puerta.

Una novela que me recomendó Nagato, es sobre las guerras y esas cosas, no creo que te interese - Decía Itachi mientras cerraba su libro y retiraba sus lentes de su rostro.

Nagato...De seguro es un libro extraño, igual que él - Decía Sasuke mientras se retiraba sus zapatos y se colocaba las pantuflas para avanzar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su hermano, se sentó en una silla, y encendió el televisor.

Itachi entrelazo sus manos, y colocó su barbilla en ellas , mientras apoyaba sus codos en el mesón. - Hmp - Sonrió - Hermano tu nunca cambias, Nagato te estima, a pesar de que hables de esa forma de él, deberías aprenderle - Este lanzó una manzana justo a la cabeza de Sasuke, manzana que este agarró como si la hubiera visto venir.

Hmp... ¿Por qué debería ahorrarme las palabras de lo que pienso? - Le daba un mordisco a la manzana que Itachi le había lanzado.

Jajaja, No importa, algún día aprenderás, quizás lastimando a alguien, o diciéndole palabras de más... - Itachi dio una de sus miradas típicas furtivas a su hermano, notaba un aura distinta en él , Itachi era muy perspicaz, cualquier diferencia en el actuar normal de su hermano era una señal que debía analizar, ya que este no hablaba casi nada, era la única forma de sacarle información.

Al escuchar lo último que decía Itachi con tanta naturalidad _lastimando...a...alguien_ a Sasuke se le calló la manzana al piso, Itachi quedo algo intrigado por la reacción de su hermano, pero no dijo nada, sabía que si lo invadía en preguntas, este no le diría nada y se iría a encerrar a su cuarto como era habitual, pero él no quería provocar ese rechazo en su hermano, así que no dijo nada y espero que este se diera por sí solo. Itachi se levantó de su lugar, y recogió la manzana que había rodado cerca de sus pies, luego la lanzó al basurero. Sasuke aún estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordó el incomodo momento que le hizo pasar a Hinata, todo por _hablar de más_, Sasuke tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras arqueaba su columna._ ¿Qué diablos hice? Acaso tenía que hacerlo?._

Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho Sasuke, ya está hecho - Decía Itachi mientras rompía el silencio, sin abrir preguntas ante la situación que observaba.

Sasuke bajo sus brazos y siguió mirando al piso, como rendido ante la situación que le mencionaba su hermano, era cierto, ya estaba hecho... - Hermano - Dijo Sasuke.

¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó enseguida Itachi.

¿Por qué una persona decidiría seguir tratando con alguien que lo lastimó? - Preguntaba Sasuke aún perdido en su actuar.

Mmm...Quizás no seas la primera persona que lo hace de esa manera, o quizás alguna reacción debes haber creado con lo que hiciste, algún cambio quizás...Hmp, la razón es relativa Sasuke - Decía un muy tranquilo Itachi mientras preparaba un poco de té para él y su hermano.

Ya veo... quizás...ojalá sea así... - Decía Sasuke mientras seguía en la misma posición que hace unos minutos.

Para asegurarte, deberías averiguarlo por ti mismo... - Decía Itachi mientras dejaba la taza de té frente a los ojos de Sasuke. Itachi en el momento que dejó la taza de té, volvió a su asiento para poder beber su té tranquilo y mirar el televisor, él sabía que ya había hablado demasiado, el resto lo tenía que analizar por si mismo Sasuke. Él sabía que su hermano era lo suficientemente inteligente para solucionar sus problemas solo.

Gracias hermano - Exclamaba Sasuke mientras tomaba la taza de té.

**Hogar Hyuga**

Hinata se encontraba fuera de habitación de Neji, esta temblaba, no era la primera vez que se tenía que enfrentar a una situación de enfermedad, pero de todas formas, no dejaba de ponerla nerviosa y temblorosa, sin embargo, ella recordó sus palabras, y la promesa que se hizo a sí misma, así que se armó de valor, dio un gran suspiro y dejándose de temblar, estiró el brazo para golpear la puerta de la habitación de Neji. Dentro de esta se escucho una voz que decía - Adelante.

Hinata, abrió lentamente la perilla de la puerta que se encontraba enfrente de ella y exclamó - Neji-niisan...¿Co-Cómo te sientes?

Hinata...Eres tú... Perdóname por... - Decía un Neji recostado en su habitación, tenía ojeras, y cansancio en su rostro que devastaba el corazón de Hinata, pero esta escondía sus emociones, dejando solamente a la vista, una cara de preocupación.

No Neji-Niisan, no tienes que disculparte, perdóname a mí por ser una carga, desde ahora, te prometo ser mucho más fuerte, y te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites - Hinata forzó una sonrisa para los ojos de su primo, que parecía sumamente cansado luego del tratamiento.

Está bien Hinata...yo...confió en ti y lo sabes...- Neji le devolvió la sonrisa a su prima.

Neji-Niisan si necesitas algo, por favor, llámame, cualquier cosa, y en el momento que sea ¿sí? - Decía Hinata mientras tomaba la mano de este en signo de preocupación.

Claro Hinata, sólo espero no ser una carga - Neji esforzaba una sonrisa.

No digas eso Neji-Niisan... pa-para mí, jamás lo serás, e-eres lo mejor que tengo - Hinata no podía evitar temblar en sus palabras, la situación la superaba.

Me alegra saber...que no lo soy Hinata, perdona mi ánimo, pero ahora de verdad creo que debo dormir... - Decía Neji con una voz increíblemente agotada.

Está bien Neji-Niisan, me retiraré para dejarte descansar, recuerda que... si necesitas algo, llámame y vendré enseguida...- Decía Hinata mientras se levantaba para irse.

Gracias Hinata - Escucho de la voz de Neji mientras ella se retiraba de la habitación.

Hinata al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar romper en llanto, la situación la superaba, era algo que jamás esperó, ver a la persona más fuerte que conocía, la única persona que la había apoyado en incontables situaciones de esa forma, era doloroso, la quebraba por dentro. Silenciosamente Hinata se retiró a su habitación.

Al ingresar, decidió entrar unos minutos a su computadora, al momento de abrir su correo vio que tenía un mensaje que decía _Sasuke Uchiha_.

_Hinata, necesito preguntarte algo_

_¿Puedes darme tu celular?_

_Sasuke_

Hinata quedó sorprendida al leer el mensaje, a lo que ella enseguida respondió con un _Sí, claro no hay problema_ , y le envió su número de celular.

A los minutos después que Hinata enviará el mensaje a Sasuke, recibió un mensaje a su celular de vuelta, de un número desconocido, así que decidió abrir el mensaje y leer lo que decía.

_No te asustes, soy yo Sasuke...Sólo, quería saber...como estabas después de lo que te dije hoy._

Hinata quedo sorprendida, ¿Qué era eso de que..._Cómo estaba_? ¿justo ahora ? que todo parecía andar mal y que su mundo se estaba desmoronando, esto no podía ser una simple coincidencia. Y aunque lo que había pasado antes, no tenía ninguna relación con lo de ahora, parecía que simplemente Hinata quisiera gritarle. ¡_No Sasuke, no estoy bien, pero no por ti, por todo lo que me está pasando ahora!_ . Hinata necesitaba ayuda, pero no quería preocupar de nuevo, a alguien, no quería sentirse débil o una inútil, ella quería que la vieran como alguien fuerte, alguien que podía ser capaz de sostener a alguien más, de pensar en alguien más. Ya había hecho una promesa. No dejaría que Sasuke sospechara de sus tristeza, que podría pensar...¿Que lo que había dicho más temprano era cierto? .

_Estoy bien Sasuke-kun, no tienes que preocuparte por lo dicho _

_Hinata._

Hinata con el dolor de su alma, le mintió a su nuevo amigo, era una mentira piadosa simplemente.

_Está bien, nos vemos el Viernes _

_Sasuke_

_._

_._

_._

_._


	6. VI Impresiones

** Oscuridad entre Luz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo VI - **Impresiones**

.

.

.

Escrito por: Eelis M. Zeidler

Personajes por: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban, la semana se hacía cada vez más corta para todos. Hinata ya no tenía esa débil e ilusa sonrisa, ahora, lo único que reflejaba en su rostro era una sonrisa _falsa_. ¿Pero quién se percataría de eso?, nadie realmente la conocía, más que Neji.

Shino y Kiba la acompañaron fielmente en los recesos, como debía ser, ya no salían a dar vueltas como siempre, simplemente se quedaban a platicar alguna que otra cosa con Hinata, pero sin embargo, ésta jamás dijo ni una sola vez el nombre de Neji. El corazón de Hinata pesaba enormemente, era una angustia insoportable, el no saber si su primo se recuperaría la tenía más preocupada de lo normal. Estaba claro, que si él estaba grave, nadie se lo diría, ya que... _no le habían querido decir sobre su enfermedad, menos le querrán decir, si es que éste estaba grave_.

Hinata sólo suspiraba cada vez que este pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza, y sólo podía pensar en que debía esforzarse más y más...de que al llegar a casa, cocinaría, ordenaría la habitación de Neji, estudiaría, y seguiría todos los días esta rutina para que nada saliera mal, por supuesto, también preguntaría todos los días sobre el estado de su primo, a él mismo, se haría fuerte, aunque tenga que afrontar el hecho de verlo en ese estado.

Su pecho se hacía pedazos conforme pasaban los días, ya que ella sabía que el día viernes llegaría, en el cual Neji tendría el momento más agotador de la semana, cuando las terapias son aún más fuertes, Hinata había olvidado por completo que se quedaría ese día a conversar con Sasuke...Su mente estaba agotada, y su corazón sumido en la angustia.

.

.

**Día Jueves**

**.**

**.**

Sakura, por alguna razón había notado la extraña expresión en el rostro de Hinata, ¿Cómo no reconocerla? , si ella, ya la había tenido anteriormente...Cuando Sasuke la rechazó. Sakura miró por el ventanal que la separaba del exterior de sala, y recordó ese día, era un día muy similar al de ahora _pensó_, día cuando ella se declaró a Sasuke. A penas ella se dignó a decirle aquellas palabras _ Sasuke, me gustas, yo quisiera... _, al instante escucho una veloz contestación..._Yo no siento, ni sentiré nada por ti Sakura, será mejor que olvides esto y no lo menciones nunca más_ , recordó Sakura, la vos fría y gruesa de Sasuke diciendo estas palabras. Simplemente se destrozó por dentro, el pecho parecía caerse de su lugar, no, mejor dicho su corazón. Esa situación la había abatido durando meses, situación que había sucedido a penas el año anterior, pero ella sentía que debía superarlo. Así que forzándose una sonrisa continuo sus días, para olvidar que Sasuke le había rechazado tan súbitamente, y quizás para siempre.

Al ver el rostro de Hinata antes de salir a los respectivos recesos, notó esa misma sonrisa con la cual ella cargo mucho tiempo, pensó enseguida que algo sucedía en el corazón de Hinata, pero no podía entender que. Pero en el momento que Sakura se iba a animar a preguntarle algo a Hinata en el receso, Naruto se le adelantó.

¡Hinata-chan!¿ Sucede algo? Te noto algo, ¡diferente! - Decía Naruto con una pequeña expresión de preocupación, la cual rápidamente cambió por una sonrisa.

Hinata abrió ampliamente sus ojos y miró los azules ojos de Naruto, eso le recordaba que era su primer amor no correspondido, pero sacudió su cabeza para borrar sus pensamientos, en ese momento Hinata sonrió .

N-nada, Nada Naruto-kun, qui-quizás tengo mi rostro muy cansado...he tenido que hacer muchas cosas...en casa ... - Hinata bajo su mirada algo sonrojada y sonrió tenuemente.

¿Ah? - Naruto Miró a Hinata atentamente, y quedó con un rostro dudoso , pero decidió ignorar su presentimiento y creerle a la peli azul. - ¡Está bien Hinata-chan! Espero puedas descansar mejor ¡eh! Recuerda que habrán exámenes pronto _dattebayo_.

L-Lo sé Naruto-kun, da-daré lo mejor de mí - Dijo sin levantar su rostro y apretando levemente su falda escolar.

Sakura miró algo dudosa la escena, pero escuchándola atentamente, quizás Hinata decía la verdad, y esa falsa sonrisa era debida al cansancio excesivo, quizás tenía mucho que hacer en casa o quién sabe, realmente Sakura no conocía casi nada a Hinata como para saber con certeza si lo que ella decía era verdad, pero Hinata parecía una chica tan verás, que ni siquiera dudo de sus palabras, ni cuestiono más sus pensamientos.

Sasuke, como siempre no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra a Hinata, pensaba que no era necesario, el viernes ya se acercaba, y él sabía que ese día se dedicaría a aclarar todas sus dudas, no era necesario exclamar nada delante de la chica, por lo menos eso pensó él, Hinata por su parte, ya había olvidado por completo que el viernes se quedaría a conversar con Sasuke.

El día terminaba con su curso normal, nada novedoso, para todos, _Adiós_, se escuchaba repetidamente en el salón, en los oídos de Sasuke eso era normal, una simple seña le basto para despedirse de sus _amigos_, sin embargo Hinata se despedía con un débil _Adiós_ en su tenue voz.

Aquel día Sasuke simplemente decidió irse antes, no quería ni tener el mínimo contacto con Hinata antes del día anunciado. Así que Sasuke tomó sus cosas y se marcho del salón dejando sola a Hinata, quien derepente decidió abrir su celular, y recordó el mensaje de Sasuke_...mañana... _pensó para sí misma. El día se acercaba tan lentamente para ella, sus pensamientos se nublaban, quizás mañana, Sasuke le preguntaría acerca de lo que le pasaba... _No lo creo, ¿Por qué él debería preocuparse por mí? Si yo...no soy nadie , para él, ni para nadie_, pensó Hinata mientras se marchaba del instituto a su hogar.

La tarde en el hogar Hyuga avanzaba normal, Neji estaba relativamente bien, comía bien, mantenía su seria expresión con pequeñas sonrisas dulces para Hinata y la pequeña Hanabi. El día llegaba a su fin sin que Hinata tenga que preocuparse de más, Neji se retiraba a dormir temprano, ya que al día siguiente, le tocaría un día muy pesado. Pero la realidad era obvia, _Neji estaba enfermo, Neji no estaba bien_, en esos fríos ojos blancos, se reflejaba la debilidad que expedía su cuerpo, una debilidad que nadie entendería más que alguien que ha estado en la balanza de la enfermedad y la muerte, o aquellos que han tenido que cargar con ésta. Lo que notaba Hinata era aquella intranquilidad y algo de miedo en los ojos de su primo, así que antes que éste se fuera a dormir decidió acompañarlo unos minutos en su alcoba.

Neji-niisan ¿Puedo pasar por favor? - Pregunto Hinata detrás de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Neji. En ese momento se escuchó una leve tos de parte de Neji, pero luego de unos dos minutos, se escuchó con voz suave Neji asintiendo detrás de la puerta.

Claro, Hinata-sama, puede pasar - Decía Neji.

Hinata traía con ella un poco de té para su primo y para ella, para poder compartir unos momentos en aquella noche de Otoño. Su blanca y dulce mirada no podía despegarse del rostro de su primo, que se veía más pálido de lo normal, pero este expresó una pequeña mirada para calmar la ansiedad de su prima.

Neji-niisan ¿cómo te has se-sentido estos días? - Preguntó Hinata atentamente a su primo Neji.

Neji sorbió un poco de su té, y luego contesto pasivamente - Bien Hinata-sama, algo cansado pero creo que estoy muy bien, gracias por su preocupación.

Y-Ya veo..Me a-alegra saberlo... - Decía Hinata mientras bajaba su mirada, cuando venían de nuevo esos pensamientos de ¿_me estarán diciendo la verdad?_ . Hinata se dispuso a beber de su té.

No te preocupes demasiado Hinata-sama...De seguro saldré de esta - Mientras Neji disponía una ladeada sonrisa a su prima para darle calma, esta lo miró por unos segundos con su rostro de preocupación, pero luego recordó que debía ser _fuerte_ delante de su primo.

Está bien Neji-niisan, tú no te preocupes por mí por favor - Sonreía tranquilamente Hinata.

Mientras ambos terminaban su té, ya se hacía la hora de que Neji descansara, así que Hinata se levantó de su lugar tomó las tazas de ambos, hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación de Neji.

Luego de haber lavado adecuadamente las cosas que había utilizado, Hinata subió a su alcoba para terminar al fin el día, no quiso nublar más sus pensamientos, pero una pequeña lágrima se escapaba de su rostro en el momento que caía en un sueño profundo.

.

.

**Día Viernes...**

**.**

**.**

El día avanzaba con tranquilidad, era el primer día de Invierno, el frío se hacía sentir más fuerte entre los salones del instituto de Konoha, las clases seguían su curso normal, un día tranquilo y silencioso. Sasuke tan sólo mantenía su silencio común y su mirada fría en el ventanal, las hojas de los árboles ya se habían dejado caer por completo, y el día ya tenía los colores de que una nevada probablemente se acercaría.

El día avanzaba, en ese momento para Sasuke todo parecía avanzar rápidamente frente a sus ojos, comentarios de externos dentro del salón, saludos, quejas, risas...Parecían cientos de sombras moviéndose velozmente, imágenes de una película que se adelantaba. En ese instante Sasuke recibió un mensaje de Suigetsu a su celular, lo cual lo extraño, _él nunca le mandaba mensajes_.

_Sasuke, necesitamos tu ayuda, algo raro le pasa a Karin._

Ya era casi la hora de termino de clases, así que Sasuke suspiró al leer el mensaje y pensó para sí mismo que tendría que ir a ver, _lo que a la torpe amiga de Suigetsu le pasaba_. El sonido de la finalización de la clase, y del día, se hacía escuchar entre el salón de clases, como siempre las cálidas despedidas de Naruto, Sakura, Shino y Kiba se hacían oír cerca del lugar de Sasuke, pero justo detrás de ellos, dejando sus cosas en su lugar, Sasuke se retiró del salón junto a ellos. Hinata sintió el aura de Sasuke salir del salón, lo que le causó un poco de tristeza, ella ya se había hecho la idea de que podría mantener una pequeña conversación con el Uchiha, pero este al parecer la había dejado plantada. De todas formas, Hinata debía quedarse a esperar a su padre. En ese momento decidió concurrir al baño, dejó sus cosas en el mesón y salió del salón, pero mientras caminaba al baño se encontró con una extraña situación frente a sus ojos...

Ahí estaba Karin recostada en las piernas de Sasuke, con un Suigetsu algo quejumbroso a su lado, Hinata se extrañó, ella pensaba que el Uchiha era totalmente indiferente a todo tipo de personas, pero parecía que esa chica era..._¿La excepción?_. Borró automáticamente esos pensamientos, diciéndose a sí misma que eso realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto, así que avanzó rápidamente al baño sin mirar a los presentes. En el momento que Hinata ingresó al baño unos ojos fríos la siguieron, pero esta dejo de escuchar cualquier comentario al momento de ingresar al baño.

Karin despierta, ya es hora que dejes de actuar como idiota - Decía Sasuke mientras movía el hombro de Karin, la cual se había desmayado sin razón aparente en horas de clases, Suigetsu no la quería cargar porque siempre que este intentaba ayudarla, esta lo golpeaba brutalmente, así que por esa razón había llamado a Sasuke. Karin era otra de las seguidoras de Sasuke, a pesar de que ya había sido rechazada, eso poco le importaba para acosarlo constantemente. Aprovechándose de que sus viejos amigos Suigetsu y Juugo que eran amigos de Sasuke, no dejaría de hacerlo. O eso pensaba.

Karin despertó repentinamente, sumamente confundida, luego vio el rostro de Sasuke y lo abrazó fuertemente.

¡Kyaa! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡has venido a mi rescate! Pensé que me dejarías con el idiota de Suigetsu que nisiquiera sería capaz de cargarme. - Decía una eufórica Karin.

Por otro lado Hinata ya había terminado de utilizar el baño, luego de lavarse las manos, suspiro para sí misma, entrelazó sus manos frente a su pecho, y pensó, _no debo pensar, en nada, nada de esto debería importarme en realidad_. Hinata se dispuso a salir del baño de mujeres, y al salir se encontró con la escena nuevamente, a Karin fuertemente abrazada a Sasuke, y recordó el momento donde el Ojinegro la había consolado luego de las brutales palabras que le había dicho. Hinata bajó su mirada e intentó no darle importancia a lo que veía, y se retiro cabizbaja.  
Sasuke la miró atentamente mientras Karin lo abrazaba, y pensó para sí mismo- _quizás ella imagina que la dejaré plantada, tsk_ - .

Karin será mejor que me sueltes, ya estás mejor, tengo asuntos importantes que atender - Dijo fríamente Sasuke mientras se soltaba del agarre de Karin y se levantaba colocando automáticamente sus manos en los bolsillos.

Agh, Sasuke-kun, no tienes que ser tan malo - Decía Karin mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Pero sin escuchar ninguna palabra de ambos, Suigetsu o Karin, Sasuke se dirigió al salón de clases lentamente, y se encontró con una imagen familiar...Al divisar el salón, se encontró con la silueta de Hinata mirando por el ventanal del salón, parecía perdida, sin ninguna expresión singular, y con su mano en la barbilla, esa imagen le recordaba a él mismo, _vaya que patético me veo todos los días ..._ . Sasuke ladeo una sonrisa y se acerco lentamente a Hinata, la cual parecía que ni lo notó llegar.

Hinata, ¿Acaso has olvidado nuestra conversación de hoy? - Decía Sasuke mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en el mesón al lado de Hinata.

Hinata lo miró con una expresión vacía, y luego de eso dio una falsa sonrisa a Sasuke. Para Sasuke esto no pasó desapercibido, lo que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó Sasuke.

N-No Sasuke-san, ¿d-de qué deseas hablar? - Preguntó Hinata mientras regresaba a su postura común, colocando sus manos en la falda escolar y mirando hacia abajo algo avergonzada, pero no lo estaba, ni el más pequeño rubor en su rostro.

Sasuke suspiró y decidió sentarse en la silla que se encontraba delante del mesón de Hinata.

Mmm...No lo sé exactamente, ahora que recuerdo...¿Hinata, tu madre, ha muerto cierto ? - Dijo Sasuke mientras recordaba el momento en que ella habló, mientras se encontraba desmayada.

S-sí, cuando era una niña...Sasuke-kun... - Decía Hinata cabizbaja y algo triste al hablar de aquel tema con Sasuke.

Vaya...mis padres murieron en un accidente, también cuando era pequeño...Al menos tienes a tu padre supongo - Dijo Sasuke mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos, el tema parecía no afectarle para nada en realidad. Hinata se sorprendió y levantó su mirada al chico, y luego se volvió nuevamente cabizbaja y dio una leve sonrisa.

A-a sí es Sasuke-san al menos, tengo a mi padre, mi hermana y a Neji-niisan... - Decía Hinata apenada.

¿No extrañas a tu madre? - Mientras Sasuke se dispuso a mirar por el ventanal.

Siempre...supongo - Dijo rápidamente Hinata, a lo cual Sasuke correspondió con una mirada de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa _¿No es obvio?_ .

Bueno, yo sólo tengo a Itachi, mi hermano mayor, supongo que Neji es algo así como él, por lo menos viene por ti al instituto - Decía Sasuke mientras seguía con su mirada perdida en el ventanal.

Neji-niisan... - Dijo Hinata mientras volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos como en el resto de la semana, no había hablado con absolutamente nadie sobre Neji, ni pronunciado su nombre en el salón de clases, ¿Por qué ahora debía hablar sobre él?.

¿Dije algo malo? - Pregunto Sasuke mientras veía que Hinata había bajado su rostro, y no respondía absolutamente nada, ya se había creado un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

No...Sasuke-san... - Dijo levemente Hinata.

Algo andaba mal, la chica no estaba sonrojada, no tartamudeaba como siempre, no daba esas pequeñas sonrisas , y no hablaba más que escasas frases, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo mientras la miraba atentamente.

En ese momento, a Hinata le llegó un mensaje de su padre Hiashi al célular, a lo cual quedó completamente congelada, las manos le temblaban, ante los ojos del Uchiha, y sus ojos se quedaron plasmados en la pantalla del celular. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse curioso al respecto _ ¿Qué estaba pasando frente a sus ojos? _. Hinata colocó una de sus manos en su boca, y luego dio una pequeña sonrisa cabizbaja aún.


	7. VII Compañía

**Oscuridad entre Luz**

.

.

.

Capítulo VII - **Compañía **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escrito por: Eelis M. Zeidler

Personajes por: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

_¿Estarás... siempre aquí, cuando mis lágrimas quieran correr de mí? _

_._

_._

Sasuke-san, perdón...Mi padre no podrá venir hoy por mí, debo irme a casa...- Hinata se levantó de su lugar, tomó su bolso y decidió irse rápidamente de su asiento para salir del lugar, al momento de voltear, sintió una mano en su brazo, Hinata estaba temblando.

Sasuke la retuvo, y se molestó al ver que esa chica lo iba a dejar hablando solo, y peor aún con esa extraña actitud que cargaba encima, lo ponía más molesto aún.

Hinata...segunda vez que te pregunto, ¿Sucedió algo?, tus acciones me dicen que me estás mintiendo - Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba fríamente a Hinata, con su rostro algo molesto por la situación.

No...te preocupes, Sasuke-san yo estoy..._bien_ - Dijo Hinata mientras intentaba seguir avanzado. Esta acción molestó aún más a Sasuke, el sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo.

¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¿Por qué no me miras a la cara? - Sasuke volteo a Hinata, y noto que ella estaba llorando silenciosamente mientras se encontraba a espaldas de él. - Hinata...- Dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

Hinata colocó una mano en su boca, dio un suspiro y limpió sus lágrimas mientras se soltaba del agarre de Sasuke, nuevamente dejaba un gran silencio entre los dos, como si una muralla los dividiera. Pero Sasuke ya se sentía incomodo por la invisible muralla que había entre los dos.

Hinata, dime, que sucede... - Dijo con una voz mucho más pasiva Sasuke a Hinata, ésta sostuvo su celular entre sus manos fuertemente y se dispuso a hablar.

Sasuke...Ne-Neji-nii-san...Ne-Neji-nii-san...- A Hinata le tomo varios segundos poder estructurar la frase que quería decir, su corazón latía tan rápidamente, su pecho la presionaba y eso ardía por dentro. - Está...gravemente enfermo...ha-hace un m-mes...y...ju-justo ahora...é-él...está...

Hinata no pudo retener más su llanto, colocó nuevamente una mano en su boca, y comenzó a llorar, pero las lágrimas salían incesablemente. Sasuke la tomo de ambos brazos y la miró.

Hinata, ¿qué le sucedió a Neji?, dime - Dijo Sasuke mientras sujetaba a Hinata, ella movía su cabeza en forma de negación.

Él ha sido hospitalizado, porque su cuerpo n-no aguanto, la dosis de hoy... - Dijo Hinata rápidamente entre lágrimas mientras colocaba ambas manos en su rostro para llorar sin ser vista, parecía esconderse de la fuerte mirada del Uchiha frente a ella.

Sasuke se quedó atónito en ese momento, recordando imágenes, voces de esa semana, la verdad es que no recordaba en ningún momento que ella le haya hablado a alguien sobre el asunto, ni ninguna eventualidad que le digiera que había hablado esto con alguien.

Hinata, ¿Le has dicho a alguien más sobre esto? - Pregunto Sasuke con su expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Hinata negó con su cabeza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente frente a Sasuke. Sasuke soltó los brazos de Hinata, mientras en su cabeza recordaba el día que su madre y padre fallecieron, pero para ser exactos el momento en que su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, había fallecido, razón que lo llevo a terminar en el instituto de Konoha.

Estaba ahí solo en el frío hospital, esperando la respuestas de los médicos a cargo, Itachi venía viajando desde otro país, ya que había terminado sus estudios fuera de Konoha. Estar ahí en ese hospital solo, es la peor experiencia que Sasuke recordaba.

Sasuke , colocó ambas manos en su cabeza , y luego las dejo detrás de ella mientras soltó un gran suspiro. Le dio la espalda a Hinata... mientras ella seguía llorando en frente de él.

Se-será mejor que vaya al Hospital Sasu...- En ese momento Sasuke se volteo hacia Hinata y le dio un fuerte abrazo, tomó suavemente su cabeza y la contuvo en sus brazos.

No tienes que pasar por esto sola...déjame acompañarte, _por favor_ ... - Dijo Sasuke mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Hinata. Esta se sorprendió ante tal gesto, no podía ni entender lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar, sintió como el lugar se hacía gigante y vacío, sentía que no había nada más en el salón, más que ella y Sasuke, su corazón se sintió _cálido _en ese momento, ya que no había correspondido el abrazo, decidió hacerlo , y comenzó a llorar más suavemente que en el momento anterior, y asintió mientras refugiaba su rostro en el hombro de Sasuke.

En ese momento muchos recuerdos iban y venían en la mente de Sasuke, la noche que había pasado en el hospital sin poder ver a su madre hospitalizada, como la gente iba y venía en el hospital sin tomarlo en cuenta, tan sólo una enfermera le había preguntado si estaba bien, a lo que él instintivamente había respondido _sí_. Toda esa fría noche, se sentía tan solitario y angustiado, pero sobre todo, abandonado. Al día siguiente, antes de que el amanecer cayera en la ciudad, le anunciaron que su madre había _muerto_, a lo que Sasuke reaccionó cayéndose entre sus rodillas, mientras Itachi se había detenido a unos metros de él, al haber escuchado las palabras de la médico a cargo. Sasuke sentía el horrible vacío y angustia de recordar ese momento frente a esa chica, pero a la vez sentía el cálido abrazo de ésta frente a él, lo que lo regresó a la realidad.

Te puedo llevar si deseas, hoy traje el auto, Itachi no tenía que trabajar hoy... vamos... - Sasuke soltó a Hinata de sus brazos y tomó las cosas de ambos y tomándola nuevamente de un brazo, la jalo para que fueran hacia su auto.

Cuando llegaron a él, un silencio azotó el momento, mientras el auto avanzaba ninguno de los dos decía ni una sola palabra, hasta que llegaron al hospital donde se encontraba Neji.

Sasuke-san, será mejor que-que, va-ya, sola...Te llamaré...si te necesito... - Dijo Hinata , mientras se bajó del auto. Sasuke dio un gran suspiro y miró al techo de su auto. ¿_Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí ?, debería marcharme a casa_ . Dijo mientras fruncía el entre cejo y se colocaba hacia atrás.

Hinata corrió por los pasillos del hospital para llegar rápidamente al lugar donde Hiashi le había dicho que se encontraba Neji, en ese momento Hinata divisó a su padre sentado cerca de la supuesta habitación donde se encontraba su primo.

Padre, Neji-niisan... ¿co-cómo está?... - Dijo Hinata mientras jadeaba levemente.

Hinata...Tú primo está bien, es sólo que... - Hinata apretó fuertemente sus puños delante de su pecho. - Su cuerpo no resistió muy bien la dosis de su medicación, luego de estar un mes sometido a esto, simplemente dejo su cuerpo sumamente debilitado... Por lo tanto, pasará esta noche hospitalizado...Lo bueno, es que la enfermedad, le está dando tregua...

Hinata sintió un gran alivio en su pecho al escuchar las últimas palabras de su padre, lo que hizo que una lágrima cayera a través de su mejilla.

M-me alegra Padre, e-entonces yo... me quedaré hasta que despierte... - Dijo Hinata, pero enseguida fue interrumpida por la fuerte voz de su padre.

No Hinata, yo me quedaré, debes cuidar a Hanabi, ella está sola en casa, ve a penas puedas. - Con estas palabras Hiashi volvió a su asiento. Hinata hizo una leve reverencia y caminó hacia la salida del lugar... Iba cabizbaja, se sentía triste, ya que nunca la dejaban ayudar un poco más a su primo, pero ella no se atrevía a refutar las palabras de su padre.

Hinata llegó al auto de Sasuke con su mirada vacía nuevamente, en ese momento Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar el ruido de la puerta mientras se abría y veía a Hinata subirse al auto.

Hinata...¿Cómo está...Neji? - Pregunto Sasuke mientras miraba a Hinata atrás desde el retrovisor.

M-mejor Sasuke-san, él... está mejorando... sólo está algo débil...- Dijo Hinata cabizbaja.

Oh...Eso suena mejor, pero...¿por qué sigues triste? - Pregunto Sasuke mientras se volteaba a ver Hinata de frente.

Hinata sintió esos ojos negros en ella, lo cual la colocó algo nerviosa, y apretó su falda escolar con ambas manos.

Nunca...me dejan ayudar...más a Neji-niisan...No quieren que me quede a ...acompañarlo...- Dijo suavemente Hinata.

Sasuke acercó su mano a la barbilla de Hinata y la levantó, luego de eso dio una pequeña y leve sonrisa. - Es tu padre, no debe querer cargarte con toda la responsabilidad... - En ese momento Sasuke volvió a su lugar y colocó su mano en el manubrio del auto. - Itachi aún se arrepiente de haberme cargado con la muerte de nuestros padres...Así debe sentirse tu padre... supongo.

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke, así que dio una leve sonrisa, mientras se mantenía cabizbaja. - C-Creo que tienes razón... - Dijo suavemente.

Hinata, pásate adelante, no querrás ir sola en este momento - Dijo repentinamente Sasuke.

Hinata se sorprendió y un leve rubor volvió a sus mejillas, sin preguntar, salió de su lugar, y se sentó en el asiento delantero junto a Sasuke. Sasuke al verificar que ella ya estaba allí encendió el auto, y comenzó a andar, en ese momento mientras se dirigían a ningún lugar específico, comenzó a nevar... El sol ya se había marchado y una suave nevada de invierno envolvía la ciudad. Hinata se detuvo a mirar por el ventanal del auto, y dio una dulce sonrisa. Entre sus pensamientos se le escapo algo..._¿Cómo algo tan frío puede ser tan hermoso?_, dijo Hinata sin darse cuenta y olvidando la presencia de Sasuke. Sasuke se detuvo en un gran parque de árboles de Sakura que se llenaban de nieve entre sí.

¿Qué te parece apreciar un poco la nieve aquí Hinata? - Dijo Sasuke mientras detenía completamente el auto.

Hinata se sorprendió y dijo - B-Bueno Sasuke-san...

Ambos se bajaron, hacía mucho frío, pero eventualmente se habína preparado para el frío antes de salir de sus casas. Hinata estaba maravillada por la nieve que caía en frente de ella, así que se adelanto un poco y comenzó a apreciar los árboles que se llenaban de nieve lentamente, sin querer una sonrisa salía de su rostro, que se veía sonrojado de tanto llorar. Sasuke la miraba a la distancia, mientras Hinata miraba atentamente los árboles a su alrededor, y notó su sonrisa, algo en él se sentía bien. Luego de eso recordó lo que había dicho sin querer Hinata, al parecer olvidando su presencia. _ ¿Cómo algo tan frío podía ser tan hermoso?_ ...Sasuke sonrió levemente y siguió a Hinata. En ese momento Hinata se detuvo frente a un gran árbol, y Sasuke se posicionó a su lado.

Gracias Sasuke-san... - Dijo Hinata dulcemente.

¿Por qué? - Pregunto Sasuke casi hipnotizado por la caída de la nieve.

Por acompañarme hoy, y traerme aquí...me siento... Feliz... Gracias a ti... - Dijo Hinata mientras cerraba sus ojos para sonreír.

Sasuke al escuchar las primeras palabras, la miró atentamente, al escuchar su frase de agradecimiento, sintió como si la nieve ya no fuera tan fría, y como si el tiempo se detuviera en el momento en que Hinata sonreía. _Cálida...ella es realmente cálida_. Sasuke inconscientemente se comenzó a acercar a Hinata, detalle que esta no notó en lo absoluto, en el momento que este se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, este tomó la barbilla de Hinata y se le quedo observando frente a ella. Hinata se sorprendió y abrió ampliamente sus ojos, y se sonrojo automáticamente. Sasuke sonrió, y bajo automáticamente su mano y cerro sus ojos.

Será mejor que nos vayamos... se hará tarde. - Sasuke comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su auto, pero Hinata se había quedado plasmada en ese instante, algo extraño, había pasado, pero su corazón se sentía contento. Hinata no pensó mucho en lo que sucedía, y siguió a Sasuke.

En el momento que ambos regresaron al auto, Hinata desvió su mirada a la de Sasuke. Sasuke le preguntó donde vivía y esta le contesto enseguida. Así que Sasuke partió el auto, y se dirigieron a su casa, Hinata fue todo el camino sin pronunciar una palabra, y mirando por la ventana del auto la nieve que caía lentamente en la ciudad, Sasuke tampoco dijo nada hasta que llegaron al hogar de Hinata.

Ya llegamos...- Dijo Sasuke mientras detenía su auto.

E-Está bien... - Respondió Hinata mientras se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad. Hinata se quedó unos segundos en su lugar, dio una pequeña sonrisa para sí misma y pensó - _después de todo...no eras tan frío Uchiha-san- _. Hinata se rió levemente, gesto que a Sasuke le intrigo y preguntó.

¿De qué te ríes? - Pregunto Sasuke.

Nada Sasuke-san - Hinata lo miró y le brindó una dulce sonrisa.

Sasuke se ruborizo levemente y miró al frente.

En ese momento Hinata se bajó del auto, y con una seña se despidió de Sasuke mientras este se alejaba en su auto. Sasuke tenía una torpe sonrisa en su rostro.

Al llegar a su hogar noto que Itachi estaba viendo la televisión, se veía el reflejo de esta por el ventanal, Sasuke entró y vio a Itachi frente a la televisión sentado en el sillón.

¿Por qué llegas tan tarde Sasuke? - Preguntó Itachi mientras no se despegaba del televisor, pero en una mirada rápida vio que Sasuke venía con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que lo sorprendió , pero no lo demostró.

Tuve que resolver unos asuntos, me iré a bañar hermano - Dijo Sasuke mientras se retiró al baño.

Itachi quedo algo perplejo por la actitud de su hermano en las últimas semanas, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho, ya que ahora lo veía eventualmente sonriente, algo que no veía hace muchos años.

Sasuke luego de dejar su ropa en un perchero que se encontraba en el baño, se dispuso a encender la llave de la ducha. Al ingresar con aquella torpe sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, comenzó a sumirse en sus pensamientos y recuerdos del día que había vivido. Luego que esos pensamientos se esfumaran de su mente Sasuke cambió su expresión por una seria ya vacía nuevamente...Algo atormentaba su cabeza, algo lo estaba regresando nuevamente a su oscuridad.

_¿Y si...hago algo mal, y te lastimo?... _

El agua de la ducha corría mientras Sasuke se mantenía inmóvil en ella.


	8. VIII Convénceme

**Oscuridad entre Luz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo VIII - **Convénceme**

.

.

.

Escrito por: Eelis M. Zeidler

Personajes por: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

_Soy frío, ególatra, antisocial, que podría hacer una persona como yo...¿Para cambiar? ¿Acaso debería hacerlo? ¿Quiénes son ustedes para que yo cambie? yo no voy a cambiar..._**nunca** .

Sasuke había tenido pesadillas toda esa noche, al sonar el despertador, notó que una fuerte nevada caía sobre la ciudad de Konoha. _En estos momentos, pienso que hasta el ambiente me indica que no debería cambiar _. Sasuke suspiró mientras observaba el inmenso techado de su habitación, el ambiente estaba tan frío que salía vapor desde su respiración, pero su cuerpo no lograba sentirse lo suficientemente frío, a pesar de que su piel reflejaba claramente la temperatura que lo acompañaba. En ese momento cerró levemente sus ojos, y volvió a dar un gran suspiró para que por fin, logrará levantarse de su cama, paso levemente su mano sobre su cabello y dio el vuelo suficiente para estar de pie. Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación corriendo levemente la cortina para divisar como caía la nieve desde afuera, todo se veía tan blanco. En ese instante recordó a Hinata en su auto, frunció enseño, y apretó fuertemente su puño derecho. _Sal de mi mente, sal de mi mente_, repetía constantemente mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke logró conseguir la calma nuevamente y bajo para desayunar con su hermano que se encontraba como siempre desde muy temprano en pie a pesar del frío, o lo que fuera, él estaría ahí leyendo algún buen libro y tomando café.

Buenos días hermano - Dijo Sasuke suavemente

Itachi lo miró levemente y levantó levemente su ceja, al notar que la vieja sonrisa que había visto ayer ya no se encontraba en el rostro de su hermano, si no que volvía a tener esa fría expresión que llevaba de costumbre, al notar sus ojos nuevamente vacíos miro disimuladamente su libro y pensó para sí mismo... _¿Debería preocuparme?_ . - Buenos días hermano, ¿Cómo te está tratado el frío?

Como siempre, no lo puedo sentir del todo, no sé porque siempre dicen que hace frío - Dijo Sasuke rápidamente mientras se servía para sí mismo una taza de té.

Lo sé hermano, aún no entiendo porque te resfrías si no sientes frío - Dijo Itachi pretendiendo ignorar su antiguo pensamiento y siguiendo atentamente el libro que estaba leyendo.

Veo que estás leyendo un nuevo libro - Dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un sorbo a su té - ¿De qué es esta vez?

Un libro de Psicología nuevamente Sasuke, debo mantenerme actualizado en mi carrera. - Dijo Itachi mientras daba vuelta la página de su libro.

Ya veo... estás viendo cómo atender a esa gente loca - Dijo Sasuke mientras se apoyaba en el respaldar del sillón que se encontraba cerca de su hermano.

Esa gente loca parece estar un poco más cuerda que tú Sasuke - Dijo Itachi mientras daba una leve sonrisa.

Ja, no digas tonterías - Dijo Sasuke mientras fruncía levemente el entrecejo.

Sólo era una broma hermano, no lo tomes a pecho, aunque según mis años de experiencia, la gente loca es la más feliz, deberías considerarlo, ya que siempre te veo con esa expresión en tu cara - Dijo Itachi tranquilamente.

¿Qué tiene de malo? - Dijo Sasuke mientras bebía su té, mirando directamente a su hermano.

Nada es sólo que, ayer creí haber visto una mirada diferente en ti , creo que fue mi imaginación - Decía Itachi mientras daba vuelta la página sin darle mayor importancia a la fuerte mirada de Sasuke.

_Algo diferente..._No digas tonterías... - Dijo Sasuke, ignorando fríamente a su hermano.

_Tonterías...hasta cuando seguirás pensando que estás destinado a ser así... Lo de ayer fue un inicio hermano..._ - Itachi no pronunció ni una sola palabra y siguió leyendo su libro.

El día avanzaba, y todo era normal en el hogar Uchiha, familia algo peculiar, no por ser sólo dos integrantes, si no por la escasa comunicación que existía entre Sasuke y Itachi. Estos tenían una extraña comunicación con miradas y gestos, desde niños siempre fue así. En los momentos donde Sasuke se metía en problemas, este sólo con una mirada le decía a su hermano mayor que necesita ser cubierto, Itachi muy astuto, siempre lograba cubrir a su hermano, fuera cual fuera la circunstancia. Para Itachi siempre estaba su hermano primero, incluso, su amor era tal, que estaba por delante de cualquier persona que pudiera enamorarse de él y no quisiera a su hermano. Por esta razón, el había terminado con una infinidad de chicas, que intentaron irse a vivir con él, de forma inútil, ya que la mayoría le pedía que se fueran sólo los dos, a lo que Itachi respondía - _¿Estás loca? ¿Crees que soy un hombre despreciable, como para abandonar a mi hermano en estás circunstancias?_ _Si no pensaste en esto antes de proponerme semejante estupidez, no mereces ser mi novia - _.Y así acababan la mayoría de las relaciones amorosas de Itachi, cosa que para Sasuke con el pasar de los años le parecía molesto ya que , no podía soportar que su hermano fuera infeliz por su culpa , _o eso pensaba él_. Pero para Itachi era diferente, su hermano era su vida, y él era feliz , después de todo, él era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de sus padres.

El día seguía tranquilo, Sasuke se había encerrado en su pieza, para leer un libro, los cuales no le gustaba compartir con Itachi ya que él prácticamente se había leído _todos los libros del mundo_ , como solía decir Sasuke. En ese momento, Sasuke recibió una llamada a su celular mientras se encontraba en su cama recostado leyendo, revisó su celular y vio quien era.

¿Aló? - Dijo Sasuke.

¿Qué tal Dobe? ¿Qué te parece salir de tu bati cueva para calentar un poco el ambiente? - Dijo Naruto detrás del teléfono.

¿Qué quieres temme? no me iré a meter a uno de esos bares de mala muerte... - Dijo Sasuke tranquilamente.

No, no, una banda de rock hará una presentación, y la entrada es ¡gratuita! ¿Vamos? - Dijo Naruto de forma eufórica por el teléfono.

No tengo ganas de esas tonterías ... _ni que alguna de las banduchas locales fuera lo suficientemente buena como para gustarme_ - Pensó Sasuke.

¡Vamos! ¡invite a Sakura-chan! Y le dije que llamará a ¡Hinata-chan ! para que la integráramos al grupo, no seas mala persona Sasuke, ¡me dejarás solo con las chicas ! - Decía Naruto.

En ese momento Sasuke dejo un silencio entre ambos teléfonos a lo que Naruto respondió.

Hey Hey Dobe, ¿Aún sigues ahí ? - Dijo Naruto.

Sí...No quiero ir... No seas estúpido, dile al imbécil de Kiba o Shino que te acompañen, ellos se llevan con la tal Hinata - Sasuke corto la llamada de forma abrupta.

Vaya...¿Y qué le pasa? ...bueno será buena idea llamar a Kiba, también es buen amigo y agradable - Dijo Naruto mientras procedía a llamar a Kiba. Pero en ese momento, recibió un mensaje de texto de Sasuke. _¿Y ahora qué quiere el dobe?_ . Pensó Naruto mientras miraba extrañado su celular.

_Iré. Pasaré por ti en una hora, que las chicas se vayan por separado_

_Sasuke_ .

Naruto quedó algo confundido al recibir aquel mensaje de Sasuke, pero le dio igual la razón por la cual Sasuke había cambiado de idea.

Luego que Sasuke al fin se cambiase de ropa para ir en busca de Naruto, bajó las escaleras para encontrase con su hermano Itachi viendo televisión, mientras este bebía una taza de té.

¿Y tú, a donde vas? - Dijo Itachi tranquilo mientras dirigía sigilosamente tu mirada a Sasuke.

Saldré con el temme de Naruto, llevaré el auto - Dijo Sasuke relajadamente, mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

Está bien, si sucede algo no dudes en marcarme, no llegues muy tarde, recuerda que hay imbéciles que no saben manejar en las calles - Dijo Itachi, mientras desvió la mirada de su hermano a la televisión, en lo que daba un sorbo de té.

Lo sé - Dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba a la puerta y tomaba las llaves del auto de su colgador ubicado en una de las paredes cercanas a la puerta.

Sasuke ingresó a su auto tranquilamente, miró como de costumbre el retrovisor, y salió de su hogar rápidamente. El camino era tranquilo eran aproximadamente las 8 de la tarde, la casa de Naruto no le quedaba muy lejos, pero seguramente el lugar donde sería el evento sí, así que no dudaba en ir en auto a cualquier lugar. Al llegar a la casa de Naruto, Sasuke salió de su auto y se apoyo en la puerta de este mirando hacia la casa de Naruto, tomó su celular y le marco para avisarle que estaba afuera y que saliera enseguida, ya que a Sasuke no le gustaba esperar por nadie.

Temme estoy afuera - Dijo Sasuke en el momento que Naruto le contesto el celular.

Ya estoy ¡salgo enseguida! - Dijo Naruto, mientras bajaba para encontrarse con Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró su celular y miro un poco al cielo nocturno, la verdad es que los pensamientos del Uchiha eran confusos, parecía que su mente estuviera en blanco esta vez. _No hay nada que pueda cambiarme_ . En ese minuto llegó Naruto frente a los ojos de Sasuke para interrumpir sus pensamientos.

¡Hey dobe! Aquí estoy, ¡Ya vámonos! no vaya a ser que lleguemos después de las chicas, eso no es de caballeros _dattebayo_ - Dijo Naruto de forma muy alegre frente a Sasuke.

Está bien ... - Con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa pseudo macabra , Sasuke se levanto del apoyo que tenía sobre su auto y entro a él.

El viaje al lugar donde era el evento estuvo lleno de una conversación sin importancia entre Naruto y Sasuke, como siempre Naruto sobre exagerando las cosas, y conversando cualquier pensamiento que se le pasará por la mente, pero el viaje con esta ardua conversación, se hizo corto por lo que llegaron al recinto.

En ese momento, Naruto recibió un mensaje de Sakura.

_Por favor apresúrense, tenemos un problema..._

_Sakura _.

Hey dobe, creo que Sakura-chan tiene un problema me acaba de enviar un mensaje... - En ese momento Sasuke interrumpió a Naruto con un _qué diablos.._. Mientras este divisaba una escena a lo lejos en la entrada del recinto. - Hey Hey, Dobe ¿qué miras... ? - En ese minuto Naruto se percató de lo que Sasuke había notado.

En ese momento Sasuke se bajó rápidamente del auto y corrió a trotes al lugar. Ahí se encontraba Karin , una chica de pelo rubio, y en frente de ellas una reducida Hinata, con la mirada cabizbaja.

Mira niña ya te lo dije hace un minuto, y no lo repetiré, esta frentona de pelo rosado ya lo sabe, o te alejas de Sasuke, o te alejaré yo misma - Decía la peliroja.

Karin , ¡deja a Hinata en paz! ¡ella no tiene ningún interés en Sasuke! , ¡no tienes porque lastimarla! - Dijo Sakura intentando ayudar a Hinata.

Sasuke se detuvo en medio camino mientras presenciaba la escena a lo lejos.

¡Tú no te metas frentona! - Karin empujo a Sakura lo suficiente como para que esta quedará entumecida y atemorizada. Karin era muy fuerte, a pesar de su apariencia , ella nunca usaba la fuerza, pero era una mujer muy fuerte.

Ya me oíste - Karin colocó su mano sobre la pared , azotándola y acercándose a Hinata para así, intimidarla. - No...Te quiero ver MÁS cerca de Sasuke... ¿Me escuchaste?

En ese momento Naruto apareció al lado de Sasuke , este lo retuvo, a lo que Naruto respondió con un ¿_Qué te pasa, no vez que están lastimando a Hinata?_ . Sasuke se quedo ahí sin decir una palabra, impidiendo que Naruto se acercase.

Y-Yo...no he estado con Sasuke-san...Karin-san... Por favor...Déjame en paz... - Dijo Hinata , parecía que esta se escondía detrás de su cabello, sus ojos perlados parecían escondidos en una oscura sombra, que llenaba su rostro de oscuridad. En ese momento algo inesperado sucedió.

Y esto te lo mereces por mentirme - Karin le dió una bofetada a Hinata - ¿Crees que no vi que te fuiste con Sasuke en su auto? ¿Crees que no lo vi ? ¡IDIOTA! - Dijo Karin algo desesperada mientras miraba a Hinata con odio.

En ese momento a lo lejos se escucharon los pasos de Sasuke y sus palabras de forma pausada y tranquila.

Karin basta... ¿En serio crees que me fijaría en alguien tan débil? - Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Karin y la jalaba de su polera para que esta retrocediera.

Hinata levantó su mirada, las palabras de Sasuke le parecían horribles y lastimosas para su corazón, este palpitaba tan fuerte, ambas cosas, le parecían dolorosas, pero las palabras de Sasuke le parecían aún peores..._¿Débil?_, ¿acaso ella era débil? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Sasuke, si el día anterior la había ayudado con tanta gentileza?, ¿acaso sus palabras sólo pertenecían a una ilusión a una careta de la persona oscura que era Sasuke?.

Sasuke... - Dijo Sakura interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hinata en ese instante.

Tsk... Yo que voy a saber si nadie te entiende Uchiha... - Dijo Karin mientras se cruzaba de brazos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

No me interesa que lo hagan, ya lárgate. - Dijo Sasuke mientras llamaba a Naruto para que se acercara.

L-Lo siento Sakura-chan yo me iré - Dijo Hinata mientras intentaba aguantarse el llanto.

Karin al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke simplemente bufó y se fue con la persona que la acompañaba.

¿Y tú, acaso te irás? - Dijo Sasuke al escuchar las palabras de Hinata.

Nadie ,me quiere aquí... me iré - Dijo Hinata, mientras apretaba sus puños.

Hey Dobe ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué dejaste que lastimarán así a Hinata-chan? No ves que Karin es un mounstro ¡eh! hay que tenerle miedo a esa chica... - Decía Naruto con despreocupación ante lo sucedido.

Eso no es verdad Hinata yo quiero que te quedes aquí, no tomes en cuenta los comentarios de Sasuke , ¿entremos sí? - Le decía Sakura tranquilamente a Hinata, para calmarla de lo sucedido.

¿Por qué tienes que rogarle...? Si ella siente eso, pués que se vaya - Dijo Sasuke , mirando fríamente con sus ojos negros y profundos.

¡¿Hey Dobe qué rayos te pasa?! parece que tú eres el que no debe haber venido... - Dijo Naruto algo molesto por los comentarios del Uchiha.

Bien, si quieres me largo - Dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba para irse.

Bleh , está bien, que se largue, vamos Sakura-chan vamos Hinata-chan dejen a ese Dobe en paz - Decía Naruto mientras intentaba animar a las chicas para que fueran con él.

Claro Naruto, yo voy ... - Decía Sakura - Irás ¿cierto Hinata?.

No Sakura-chan - Respondió inmediatamente Hinata. - Debo irme, creo que es mejor para mí, relajarme en mi hogar , perdón - Dijo con una _falsa_ sonrisa Hinata. Adiós Naruto-kun , Adiós Sakura-san ...

Y Hinata se fue del lugar sin escuchar el _Adiós_ de ambos personajes que se encontraban anteriormente frente a sus ojos.


	9. IX Valor , Real

**Oscuridad entre Luz**

.

.

.

Capítulo IX - **Valor, real**

.

.

.

Escrito por: Eelis M. Zeidler

Personajes por: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

_No necesito que me digan, que soy fuerte, yo lo sé, no me interesa demostrarlo...¿O quizás no puedo hacerlo? ._

_._

_._

Hinata se encontraba caminando casi como si su cuerpo se moviera inconscientemente a su hogar, el frío nocturno, la brisa que pasaba a su alrededor, no le interesaba, era ella y la noche, la nieve a su alrededor, el frío congelador, las estrellas lejanas del cielo. Con la mente en blanco sólo se disponía a dar pasos, lentos y pasivos pasos. Hinata no quería pensar en nada, ya que sabía lo que se le pasaría por la mente con todo lo que había vivido en ese momento, aparte de las palabras de su padre, era la palabra _inútil_ , la que la mantenía en constante agonía. En ese minuto, en ese pequeño instante, desde uno de los muros de una de las casas que quedaban a dos cuadras de la suya, una sombra de ojos cerrados apareció con sus brazos cruzados. Esta sombra procedió a apoyarse en una de las paredes, y suspiró levemente dejando así escapar el vapor que salía de su boca por el frío. Hinata apretó fuertemente sus puños sobre su pecho, pensando de que podría ser un ladrón. La sombra se acercó lentamente a Hinata, mientras ella retrocedía, pero en ese instante, la sombra ya no era una sombra, si no que era Sasuke. _Curioso_ pensó.

¿Q-Qué hace... usted aquí? - Dijo Hinata entre palabras, apretando sus puños sobre su pecho.

¿Por qué no dijiste nada? - Dijo Sasuke mientras se detenía en frente de Hinata

Decir ¿qué?... - Dijo Hinata casi en murmullos.

¿Por qué no te defendiste de Karin? - Decía Sasuke sacando un tono de molestia y muy profundo.

Ella me golpearía...y yo no soy ese...tipo de personas - Dijo Hinata suavemente sin mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

Y entonces ¿Por ser otro tipo de persona te mereces eso? - Dijo Sasuke muy molesto mientras daba un paso en falso para acercase más a Hinata, su rostro se veía enojado.

Hinata quedo perpleja con las palabras de Sasuke, pero esto le dio aún más rabia y dolor. ¿Qué se creía él para decirle eso? Si el también la lastimó.

¡Y qué le importa a usted que yo no me defienda, si usted también me lastimó! ¡Así son ustedes, usted y Karin, personas que lastiman y les da igual a quien lastiman, yo no sería capaz! ¡Yo no soy como tú Sasuke-san ! - Dijo fuertemente Hinata entre sollozos, pero en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo grave que eran sus palabras, coloco su mano en su boca muy nerviosa, sus ojos reflejaban terror por semejantes palabras que había dicho delante de Sasuke, alguien que la noche anterior la había ayudado, esto no podía estar pasando, la angustia la invadía... pero muy en su interior, sabía que lo que decía ... _era verdad_.

Sasuke miro hacia un lado, para luego tomar uno de los hombros de Hinata, muy molesto este replico - Y tú... Señorita "perfecta" ¿Qué rayos sabes de mí?¿Acaso sabes quién soy? ¿Y qué hago aquí? ¿Ah? ¡NO! porque la señorita Hinata Hyuga sólo se preocupa por llorar y nisiquiera defenderse a sí misma ni a sus propios sentimientos...¿Sabes por qué Neji quiere protegerte? ¡Porque eso es lo que proyectas! ¡Que personas como yo quieran pedirte míseras disculpas! Putas disculpas... - Sasuke se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y se volteo .

Sasuke-san...Yo no...Yo no quería lastimarlo...E-s... - En ese minuto mientras Hinata se daba el aliento para responderle a Sasuke este se volteo.

¿Qué? ¿Me pedirás disculpas ahora? ¿Por defenderte?¿De mí? ...¿ Por decir tus verdaderos sentimientos de frustración delante de la situación? ..._Que patética eres..._ - Dijo Sasuke sacudiendo su cabeza y volvió a darle la espalda a Hinata, mientras levantaba su mirada al cielo.

Hinata ya se había quedado oficialmente sin palabras, ¿Quién era ese chico que le decía semejantes palabras? ¿La lastimaba, pero luego le intentaba enseñar algo? ¿Quién era él, su verdugo? ... - Hinata no aguanto más la presión del momento y cayó sobre sus rodillas, derramando lágrimas que caían sobre sus blancas mejillas. Sasuke la miró y una expresión aún peor de molestia se reflejo en su rostro, pero decidió mirar hacia otro lugar.

¿Te quedarás ahí llorando? - Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Sí, voy a llorar, pero porque quiero - Dijo Hinata con una voz muy convencida.

Entonces te quedarás ahí...por ti misma... ya veo - Sasuke parecía dejar de fruncir enseño por un momento.

Si, y no es necesario que te quedes - Hinata se levanto de su lugar y sacudió su falda. - Perdón por los inconvenientes Sasuke-san, no le daré más problemas nunca más. - Decía Hinata mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Sasuke reflejo una sonrisa en su rostro, y sin dirigirle la palabra dijo - ¿Tú problemas a mí? ¿Y qué eres tú para mí como para darme problemas?.

Sólo soy una sombra en su camino, con permiso, ya no molestaré , olvidaré su ayuda, y todo. Aunque debo agradecerle - Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia delante de los ojos de Sasuke.

¿Qué pretendes diciéndome eso? - pregunto Sasuke mientras escuchaba confundido las palabras de Hinata, oficialmente ambos ya se encontraban totalmente confundidos y dudosos delante de la situación desatada.

Nada...Sólo ser educada...Pero creo que a usted eso no le agrada...Será mejor... que me marche Sasuke-san... - Decía Hinata algo apenada, ella sentía que esas serían las últimas palabras que le dirigiría a Sasuke.

Entonces..Quieres decir que todo lo que hablamos, fue...¿Nada? Claro... Como Sasuke Uchiha, podría ser tu amigo...Pero sí Shino, Kiba, Sakura, hasta el Temme de Naruto... Tsk - Decía con un tono de frustración en su voz.

No quise decir eso...Sasuke-san... - Decía Hinata mientras daba un gran suspiro... era verdad lo que decía Sasuke, él no era una persona aparecida en su vida, pero ella no quería garantizarle que él fuera algo diferente para ella, si ella no era nada para él ¿De qué serviría eso?. - Sasuke-san... - Dijo Hinata con una voz muy suave.

¿Qué? Ahora que me dirás ¿Qué soy invisible? Tsk... No me hagas reír - Dijo Sasuke algo burlesco.

Y qué...¿Soy yo para Sasuke-san?... - Pregunto algo avergonzada Hinata, regresando aquel rubor característico de ella a sus mejillas.

Un silencio se poso en ese instante, ambos sólo podían sentir el frío de aquella noche pasar por su piel, algo _extraño_ para Sasuke, podía sentir el frío de la noche mientras miraba las estrellas intentando meditar la pregunta de Hinata. Pero el frío era tan fuerte en su piel, no entendía porque aquel día...Sólo ese día podía sentir el frío invernal.

No lo sé... - Se escucho un murmullo de Sasuke que Hinata no pudo entender. El rostro de Sasuke se reflejaba en las sombras, ya no podía divisarlo, un viento hizo que los árboles movieran su curso, y estos reflejaron su sombra en el rostro del Uchiha.

Sasuke...no...No puedo oírte... - Dijo Hinata intentando acercarse a Sasuke, en ese minuto la luz de la Luna reflejo el rostro de la ojiperla, sus ojos se veían muy brillantes por las lágrimas que había derramado. En ese momento en las sombras Sasuke observo a la chica que tenía frente a sus ojos, y un silencio quedo entre ellos.

Sasuke parecía perplejo por el brillo de los ojos de Hinata, pero justo en ese momento vio como una sombra se posaba en la mitad del rostro de la ojiperla, en ese momento este se molesto enormemente con el mismo.

_¿Acaso eso soy yo? ¿Una maldita sombra para todo lo que está cerca de mi? _ _...mierda, hermano..._- La mente de Sasuke se encontraba confundida y abatida. No podía encontrar una respuesta clara para la simple pregunta que le había hecho Hinata. Su corazón, se sentía latir...El frío rosaba su piel...Y podía ver el reflejo de la luna en la piel de Hinata.

_¿Qué diablos? _ ... - Sasuke se volteo para observar nuevamente a Hinata y el rostro de la bella joven sumido en la preocupación. - Sasuke se volteo. - No te preocupes por mí, no me mires con ese rostro. - Dijo Sasuke distraído en sus pensamientos.

Sé que no me necesitas... Sé que nisiquiera soy tu amiga, pero por un minuto yo sentí... que eras el mío... - Dijo Hinata mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño en su pecho, en su mente y su corazón, podía sentir que estaba diciendo la verdad.

_Amigo... yo, sólo eso puedo ser... o nisiquiera eso puedo hacer bien_ ... - Pensaba Sasuke sin dar ninguna respuesta.

En un impulso imprudente de Hinata acerco ambas manos a los brazos de Sasuke y lo abrazó por la espalda...Sasuke quedó anonadado, sentía el calor a través de sus ropas, era una sensación demasiado nueva para él, no recordaba esa sensación desde que su madre había muerto...La última vez que la abrazo, ella era un cuerpo frío, y desde ese día no sintió peor frío que aquel, por lo mismo desde ese día, la sensación de frío, dejo de existir para él.

Sasuke-san... Gracias por... querer conocer mi verdadero yo...Estoy agradecida de ti, me gustaría...poder conocerte a ti también, puedo sentir... por tu calor, que eres una persona amable, y dulce en tu interior, y que sólo... falta que alguien, te descubra... - Dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a Sasuke entre sus cálidos brazos.

Sasuke dio un gran suspiro, esta vez su mente estaba completamente en blanco, simplemente disfrutando el momento... _como ya hace muchos años no hacía_. Unas pequeñas frases lograron salir de su boca - ¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy diferente a lo que ves? ...

Quizás...porque...Yo puedo ver más allá de lo que tú eres Sasuke-san...Porque lo puedo sentir por tu calidez, y porque, me acabas de tomar la mano...fuertemente... - Hinata escondió su rostro avergonzado en la espalda del Uchiha sin darse cuenta.

Sasuke no se había percatado en qué momento, le había tomado la mano a Hinata, pero ya estaba hecho, ahí estaba su mano, tomando la mano que se encontraba oculta en un guante. Y no la quería soltar, en ese momento Sasuke apretó fuertemente la mano de Hinata.

Sasuke...- Dijo Hinata mientras sentía como este apretaba fuertemente su mano, Hinata se relajo en la espalda de Sasuke, y se quedaron en esa posición por varios minutos, sintiendo como sus cuerpos ya no sentían el frío invernal que los acompañaba, aquel frío, aquella noche, parecía la más hermosa del mundo, sólo sentían un relajante calor que los envolvía en un mundo diferente, la nieve sólo estaba ahí para hermosear el momento. En ese instante, el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir fuertemente. Hinata apretó la mano de Sasuke, ambos estabna conectados, realmente conectados.

Hinata se soltó de los brazos de Sasukey sólo apoyó su frente en la espalda de Sasuke. Lo que sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, sentía el frío de la noche nuevamente, ya no lo quería sentir nunca más _¿qué diablos es esto... qué diablos me has hecho Hinata...?_.

Sasuke se volteo para mirar el porqué Hinata se había soltado de él, y en ese momento logró verla sonriente escondiendo su rostro como siempre, sus mejillas sonrojadas, un comportamiento muy típico en ella. Sasuke _sonrió_, verdaderamente, otra vez... _por Hinata_ y él lo sabía, y en su interior, él sabía que no quería que eso cambiara.

Sasuke dio un paso en falso, tomó la mano de Hinata, y la apretó con su otra mano fuertemente desde su cintura, se acerco a su rostro rápidamente, y dijo - _No te alejes de mí por favor, puedo sentir tu calor Hinata_ - . Sasuke dio una sonrisa, que Hinata alcanzó a divisar con sus ojos perlados sorprendidos, que brillaban con el reflejo de la luna, algo que estaba encandilando al ojinegro que tenía en frente, y fue, en ese instante que Sasuke la había besado, quizás de la forma más hermosa que podía imaginarse...Un calor que ninguno de los dos había sentido hace años, un calor único que inundaba sus corazones. En ese momento eran sólo ellos dos en el mundo, ni la nieve, ni sus pasados podría arruinar el momento, sus corazones latían con fuerza y lograron sincronizarse en ese momento.

Pero... _¿Cuánto podría durar esto, en dos corazones quebrados? _.

.

.

.


	10. X Despertar

**Oscuridad entre Luz **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo X - **Despertar**

.

.

.

Escrito por: Eelis M. Zeidler

Personajes por: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

_Me encontraba confundido, sólo podía disfrutar aquel momento ,donde mi corazón volvió a despertar_ ...

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación mirando el techo que parecía girar y dar muchas vueltas, era tanto así que se sentía mareado. Sentía como si en su mente hubieran millones de personas hablando sin parar, intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero el bullicio de su mente no se lo permitía. Sasuke se volteaba de un lado a otro en su cama, la temperatura de su cuerpo no era la normal, se sentía demasiado alta, pero sin embargo tenía escalofríos... Esto lo mantenía en vela mirando el techo, pero no podía mantener su mirada fija en él más de 10 segundos.

_ El techo gira, y su cuerpo se sentía bajo una gravedad antinatural, los ojos pesaban más de la cuenta. Su estomago y su pecho presionaban, la gravedad sobre su cuerpo había aumentado tanto como la temperatura de este, el malestar lo perseguía sin cesar como si tuviera en su cabeza una mismísima abeja._

_Ya no soporto más esto... ¡Por favor detente!_ - Decía Sasuke mientras sostenía ambas manos presionando su pecho, el sudor de su frente evidenciaban su estado de debilidad... Sólo que él no lo sabía.

Sasuke intentó levantarse de su cama aquella noche para ir a buscar agua. Se afirmó de las paredes de su hogar. Pero sin éxito, llego a la cocina y se desplomó en medio de ella. El golpe no dejo desprevenido a su hermano Itachi, que corrió a su auxilio desde su habitación.

Sasuke...Sasuke... Sasu...- Decía Itachi mientras agitaba a Sasuke en sus brazos.

.

.

_Me siento... tan cálido..._

_Sasuke y Hinata se separaron lentamente de aquel beso... Ambos sin mirarse de frente._

_Un silencio molesto se formo entre los dos, mientras mantenían sus frentes unidas. En ese momento una lágrima en la mejilla de Hinata caía, mientras esta se reflejaba con el brillo de la luna. Parecía como un __**cristal**__ en el rostro de la peliazul . Sasuke se quedo perplejo... mirando como aquella pequeña lágrima caía por la mejilla de Hinata. Sasuke en ese momento creyó ver como esa lágrima se convertía en un verdadero cristal, que cortaba lentamente el rostro de Hinata... Quedo pasmado, al abrir y cerrar los ojos, notó que sólo era una lágrima, a pesar de que esta estuviera acompañada por una dulce sonrisa, Sasuke no podía sacarse de la cabeza el llanto de Hinata y la extraña imagen de su mente, le daba vueltas y vueltas. El miedo, la rabia, la ira, la desesperación, aparecían en la mente de él mientras la observaba. En ese momento, dirigió una de sus manos a su rostro, mostrándose algo alterado y nervioso. Obviamente para Hinata esto no pasó desapercibido así que armándose de valor decidió preguntar._

_Sasuke-san...¿He hecho algo malo? - Decía con una cara de preocupación a Hinata mientras Sasuke seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Ella en ese momento decidió acercar su mano al brazo de Sasuke para saber si algo estaba mal, pero este retrocedió._

_Hinata... - Dijo Sasuke manteniendo su mano en su rostro. - Debemos hablar en otra ocasión esto no está bien. - Dijo Sasuke mientras se marchaba, dejando completamente sola a Hinata._

Fin Flash Back.

.

.

_Todo está tan borroso_ ... - Pensaba Sasuke.

La luz que se encontraba en el techo se movía un poco, lo poco que podía divisar Sasuke era una mancha que se movía despacio... En ese momento se alarmó por recordar que se había caído en la cocina y ya no se encontraba allí. Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y una toalla mojada que su hermano Itachi le había colocado en su frente.

Sasuke no te levantes, estás enfermo y con una fiebre terrible - Dijo Itachi con su voz característica, mientras se levantaba de la silla que se encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke.

Que...¿Qué me paso? - Decía Sasuke mientras con una mano en su frente se volvía a recostar, dirigió lentamente su mirada a su hermano, manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados.

Itachi suspiró - Te desmayaste en la cocina, posiblemente es la fiebre que tienes, está demasiado alta, debe haberte desorientado hermano - Dicho Itachi con su tono de tranquilidad.

_Diablos, así que tengo fiebre_ - Pensaba Sasuke mientras con su mano retrocedía el cabello de su frente y posó su mirada hacia el frente.

Hice que te tomarás una pastilla para la fiebre mientras dormías, has dormido 2 horas hermano. Qué bueno que despertaste, tomaré la fiebre de nuevo. - Itachi fue a buscar un termómetro electrónico que tenía en el mesón de la habitación de Sasuke, mientras lo colocaba cerca del oído de Sasuke, este marcaba 38°.

Qué bueno por lo menos ha bajado un poco...Ya bajará a su estado normal, será mejor que intentes descansar Sasuke, quizás sólo estás estudiando más de la cuenta. - Decía Itachi mientras dejaba nuevamente el termómetro en el mesón. - Está bien será mejor que vaya a descansar...- Decía Itachi mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

Itachi...- Decía Sasuke mientras se intentaba sentar en la cama. _¿Esto será por lo que paso con Hinata? ¿Acaso...estoy preocupado? ¿Qué es esto?_ Pensó Sasuke.

¿Qué sucede Sasuke? - Decía Itachi mientras se volteaba a mirar a su hermano.

No...nada...Gracias - Decía Sasuke callando sus pensamientos.

Hmmp...Igual, hoy llegaste más tarde que otras veces, con el frío que hay, debes haber tomado un resfriado. - Decía Itachi mientras abría la puerta - Buenas Noches Sasuke, que descanses.

Buenas noches...hermano - Decía Sasuke mientras se recostaba nuevamente.

_Diablos, todo esto es confuso...debe ser el frío que tome hoy... sólo eso..._ - Pensaba Sasuke mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero en ese minuto, volvía esa horrible imagen en su mente, de la mejilla de Hinata siendo rasgada por una lágrima de _cristal_.

_Tsk...Qué rayos es esto...¿Por qué estoy imaginando estás cosas? . Estoy cansado...No quiero...Pensar en eso..._ - Pensaba Sasuke mientras se caía rendido al sueño.

Toda la noche parecía un infierno sin fin, pesadillas con recuerdos de su madre, imágenes con su hermano, sueños mezclados carentes de sentido real, todo parecía una mala broma para la mente de Sasuke...Pero por fin algo lo despertaba de las horribles pesadillas, para la sorpresa de Sasuke era el celular que sonaba sin parar. Sasuke estiro su brazo para tomar el dichoso teléfono que se encontraba en su mesa de noche al costado de él, al abrir los ojos y ver la pantalla del aparato, notó que era una llamada de Naruto.

Hey Dobe ¿Cómo estás? - Decía Naruto detrás del teléfono.

Naruto... ¿Qué diablos quieres? - Decía Sasuke semi dormido.

Dobe, ¡Parece que recién te despiertas, y ya son las cinco de la tarde! - Decía Naruto mientras Sasuke sorprendido tomaba el teléfono para corroborar lo que le decía su amigo, efectivamente eran las 5 :28 de la tarde y él estaba recién despertando.

Sólo tomaba una siesta Temme..¿Qué quieres? - Decía Sasuke algo molesto.

Ya veo... Es que Hinata... - Mientras Naruto hablaba, el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó y trago lentamente saliva. - me llamó para preguntar por ti, me decía que estaba preocupada por lo que _paso ayer_, y que te había mandado mensajes de texto que no respondías.

Claramente Naruto no tenía idea de lo que realmente había pasado la noche de ayer. Así que Sasuke simplemente omitió comentario al respecto con su amigo.

No pasa nada Temme, sólo se me había olvidado encender el celular, si es sólo eso... Adi - Antes que de Sasuke cortará el Teléfono Naruto lo interrumpió.

¡Aah Dobe! ¡Quería saber si querías salir con nosotros hoy! ¡Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan igual irán! A ver si aprovechas disculparte con Hinata _ttebayo_ - Decía Naruto enérgico.

No Temme hoy no, Adiós - Sasuke cortó el teléfono.

Sasuke se sentó en su cama, no podía creer que fueran las 5 de la tarde. ¿Tanto había dormido? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? esto no era normal de él. Sasuke aún lucía pálido por lo de anoche y se sentía débil, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero aún así sin fiebre. Así que decidió levantarse y dirigirse a comer algo. Al llegar al comedor, encontró como siempre a su hermano leyendo un buen libro, y escuchando un poco de música relajante, algo que perturbaba a Sasuke a ratos, sólo que en aquel momento parecía algo perfecto para su mente. Sasuke ignoró la presencia de su hermano y fue hacía el refrigerador, saco algo de comer y se sentó para disponerse a servírselo enseguida.

Hasta que despertaste. No quise molestar, ayer parecías bastante enfermo, hace años no te daba fiebre, desde que eras pequeño. - Decía Itachi mientras ojeaba su libro.

Sasuke se limitó a mirarlo mientras comía rápidamente, como si no hubiera comido nada en años. - Lo sé no tienes porque alarmarte.

Itachi dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sillón en donde se encontraba para encender el calefactor, el frío invernal se hacía presente fuertemente en la habitación, e Itachi no había encendido el calefactor por temor de perjudicar a su hermano. - Está bien Sasuke - Dijo mientras volvía a su lugar.

.

.

**Mientras tanto Naruto, Sakura y Hinata parecían haber ido por un café.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata-chan - Mientras Naruto bebía un poco de café - No tengas esa cara, de seguro el Dobe - Mientras comía un pedazo de pastel - Sólo decía cosas sin sentido , él siempre es así... - Naruto se mantenía comiendo, mientras Sakura miraba preocupada a Hinata , ya que esta parecía algo pálida y desanimada.

Hinata... ¿Estás así por culpa de Sasuke? - Pregunto Sakura mirando con su rostro de preocupación a Hinata.

Hinata dio una pequeña sonrisa para Sakura y intento fijar su mirada en ella luego de sonreírle - No pasa nada Sakura-chan , es sólo que...yo...Creo que pesque un resfriado -Hinata se mantuvo sonriente delante de Sakura mientras esta la miraba con una pequeña media sonrisa de preocupación.

Creo que deberíamos llevar a Hinata a su casa temprano hoy Naruto, para que no se resfríe más y pueda descansar tranquilamente hoy ¿No crees Hinata? - Decía Sakura con un rostro más relajado esta vez.

¡N-No ! No te preocupes...Sakura-chan ... Naruto-kun yo, yo puedo irme a casa sola hoy, a penas terminemos aquí... me marcharé para de-descansar bien hoy... - Hinata apretó fuertemente el borde de su falda arriba de sus piernas, mientras intentaba sonreír, se sentía algo débil, porque realmente pareciera que fuera a pescar un resfriado, por el largo rato que paso con Sasuke anoche, sin mencionar que tampoco había dormido muy bien que digamos, sin embargo... Ella había decidido estar allí ya que pensó que Sasuke iría. Pero simplemente no había sido así, se sentía algo desilusionada, pero de igual manera, estaba feliz de ver a Naruto y a Sakura tan seguido.

.

.

**Hogar Uchiha**

.

.

_En Konoha hoy habrá una fuerte ventisca por favor manténganse en sus hogares, las clases están suspendidas en toda la región para mañana lunes._

_¡Qué bueno que ya estamos finalizando las clases! - Decía el conductor del programa de televisión._

_¡Así es! Por favor cuídense de los resfriados y las bajas temperaturas, Buenas Noches_ .

Vaya que eres afortunado, mañana no tendrás que ir a la escuela - Decía Itachi mientras se mantenía relajadamente sentado en el sillón, con uno de sus brazos estirado en la parte superior de este mientras divisaba el televisor.

Ja, ni que hubiera mucho que hacer en ese lugar en estas fechas - Decía Sasuke.

Si...Quizás tengas razón, estás fechas son para disfrutar con los amigos...¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto? - Decía Itachi.

Ahí está ese Temme... igual de flojo y torpe como siempre - Decía Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño.

Jajaja, contigo como amigo quien necesita enemigos hermano - Se reía Itachi mientras escuchaba las palabras indiferentes de su hermano, él sabía que Naruto era su único amigo y aunque le fastidiaba apartemente, era con la única persona que Sasuke contaba _siempre_.

Hermano, creo que me iré a dormir, estoy un poco cansado - Itachi le lanzó el control remoto a Sasuke - No te duermas tarde, recuerda que ayer estuviste con fiebre - Dijo Itachi mientras se marchaba a su habitación.

Lo sé, Buenas Noches - Decía Sasuke mientras tomaba el control remoto y cambiaba los canales.

La noche pasaba lentamente, mientras parecía que caía cada vez más rápido la nieve...Sasuke tenía su mente totalmente silenciosa en ese momento, donde parecía que ese instante era un milagro, después de pasar toda una noche lleno de pensamientos extraños por fin podía silenciarse a sí mismo y a su subconsciente. Los ojos le pesaban mientras, mantenía su mano en el control remoto, así que de un momento a otro se durmió en el sillón de su hogar.

El televisor seguía encendido, produciendo ruido constante, así que por la misma razón Sasuke comenzó a soñar. Soñaba con la silueta de una mujer que le estiraba sus brazos , los cuales le hacían sentir tan pequeño, como un niño pequeño. Así era, Sasuke se soñaba así mismo cuando era un niño, corriendo a los brazos de aquella silueta...En la nieve. Un ruido de la puerta lo hizo despertar.

Vaya...¿Quién será a estas horas? - Sasuke se acerco al ventanal de su hogar, y diviso por él.

Detrás del ventanal... Se encontraba Hinata, de pie, con sus brazos abrazándose a si misma por el frío. Sasuke no lo podía creer, dio un paso en falso, no sabía qué hacer, su corazón parecía estremecerse al igual que su cuerpo.

_¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Cómo habrá llegado? _.

.

.

.


	11. XI Paz

**Oscuridad entre Lu**

.

.

.

Capítulo XI - **Silencio **

.

.

.

Escrito por: Eelis M. Zeidler

Personajes por: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

_Mi mente, dice muchas cosas a la vez, pero mi voz jamás pronunciará todos aquellos pensamientos. Aquello que llaman descaradamente amor, sólo lo he conocido en mi Madre y mi hermano ¿Quienes podrán ser más fieles que ellos?_.

.

.

.

Sasuke se quedo varios segundos pensando en si debía abrir la puerta. Hinata simplemente estaba ahí, con la cabeza agacha, un sombrero de lana en ella, sus guantes y vestimenta invernal. Él no podía dejar de preguntarse porque se encontraba ahí. _Quizás el Temme de Naruto la envió para que saliera hoy, simplemente abriré y le diré que no_. En ese instante, la mano derecha de Sasuke la cual se acercaba a la manija de la puerta comenzó a temblar.

_¿Qué rayos? Sólo es Hinata, otra mujer normal, ella no tiene nada de nuevo para mí, lo que paso... No significa nada_...Entonces ¿Por qué lo hice? - Dijo finalmente Sasuke al terminar su pensamiento mientras Hinata volvía a golpear la puerta de su hogar.

¿Qué hiciste Sasuke? - Decía Itachi que se encontraba de pie al borde de la pared, apoyándose en esta.

_Itachi..._ - Sasuke se volteo y vio a su hermano que se acercaba lentamente a él y a la puerta, mientras en su desesperación por no saber qué hacer decidió responder.

Hermano...Yo...Ayúdame, dile por favor a Hinata que se vaya, y te explicaré... - Itachi quedó sumamente sorprendido, Sasuke no era de los hombres que le tenían miedo a las mujeres, simplemente las afrontaba y decía claramente lo que pensaba acerca de ellas, pero a la vez... Ninguna mujer, había jamás llegado a aquellas horas, y menos en unas condiciones tan riesgosas como aquel día.

Itachi asintió a su hermano, mientras Sasuke se iba a esconder detrás de la pared para escuchar la conversación que tendría Itachi con Hinata.

Sasuke simplemente se quedo serio, detrás de aquel muro, e Itachi procedió a abrir la puerta de su hogar. Al abrirla encontró a Hinata cabizbaja con algo entre sus manos.

Buenas Noches, ¿deseas algo? - Decía Itachi con su voz serena. Hinata levantó su rostro para mirar con sus ojos perlados al mayor de los Uchihas, lo cual la hizo sonrojar un poco, como era de costumbre, Itachi se sorprendió internamente, pero siguió demostrando su rostro pasivo.

B-Buenas Noches...U-Uchiha-san... Soy H-Hinata Hyüga, Perdón por molestar a es-estas horas... - Decía Hinata esforzándose ya que se encontraba sumida en la vergüenza al tener que hablar con un extraño. Itachi la observaba detenidamente, era algo común de él, esto intimidaba más a Hinata lo que hacía que se sonrojara aún más. Pero Itachi siguió tranquilo, notó el frío exagerado que hacía afuera así que prefirió invitarla a pasar.

Hyüga Hinata, ¿Deseas pasar ? Hace mucho frío afuera, y será mejor que entres - Decía Itachi mientras le abría la puerta a Hinata y dejaba que esta pasara. - A propósito mi nombre es Itachi, soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

_Itachi, su h-hermano _- Pensó - E-Está bien... Con... permiso - Hinata se veía obligada a entrar ya que su principal propósito no era encontrarse con el hermano de Sasuke, si no que hablar con él directamente. Así que ella entró y se sentó en uno de los sillones que Itachi le señaló mientras él traía una taza de té para Hinata, ya que afuera de tanto observarla, notó que tenía los labios algo morados por el frío, así que amablemente este se acerco a ella, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le ofreció té.

Aquí tienes, el frío afuera está muy fuerte, debes haber estado mucho rato ahí - Dijo Itachi mientras posaba la taza de té en las manos de Hinata y se sentaba en un sillón que se encontraba en frente de ella. Hinata aún se mantenía muy roja en sus mejillas, bebió un poco de té, y se extraño del comportamiento de Itachi, parecía... tan contrario a Sasuke.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba molesto apoyado en la pared, preguntándose el porque su hermano había osado dejar entrar a Hinata a su casa. _Ese Itachi siempre haciendo más de lo que le pido_ - Decía en su mente Sasuke.

Dime Hinata - Itachi colocó sus manos cruzadas delante de su boca - ¿A qué has venido? Supongo que por mi hermano ya que luces como una de sus compañeras de clase... Jamás te había visto - Itachi se relajó en el sillón y siguió conversando sin quitarle la mirada a de chica que tenía enfrente.

S-sí... S-soy compañera de clase de Sasuke-san, y-yo...y-yo, ha-había hablado con...Naruto-kun...M-me comentó, que Sasuke no había estado "bien", así que yo quise...traerle un té especial que p-preparaba mi madre para que pueda dormir mejor... -Decía Hinata esforzándose hasta la última palabra.

Aaah ya veo, entonces supiste que Sasuke estuvo con fiebre - i _Diablos hermano, eso no lo sabían _- Pensaba Sasuke mientras Itachi hablaba con Hinata , esta se sorprendió ya que no sabía lo que realmente le había pasado a Sasuke, así que coloco una mano en su boca en signo de preocupación, y apretó el pequeño paquete que traía en sus manos , el cual tenía el símbolo Hyüga en él . - N-no lo sabía...si hubiera sabido...hubiera traído, algo...mejor. - Se lamentaba Hinata mientras quedaba cabizbaja frente a los ojos de Itachi. Este la observo algo divertido, primera vez que veía a una mujer tan inocente viniendo a visitar a Sasuke.

No te preocupes, él ahora está mucho mejor, pero ahora mismo se encuentra descansando... Será mejor que vuelvas mañana, ¿Qué te parece si vienes a almorzar? , soy un buen cocinero, de seguro Sasuke se alegrará de que alguien como tu venga a cenar con nosotros. - Decía Itachi con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Y-yo...Y-yo no puedo Uchiha-san, eso...eso no corres... - En ese minuto Hinata fue interrumpida por Itachi. - No te preocupes yo te garantizo que todo estará bien. - Decía Itachi mientras le sonreía a Hinata.

Hinata se sonrojo y sorprendió por la proposición de este, y asintió. - E-está bien Uchiha-san, por favor, ¿le-le podrías entregar este paquete a Sasuke-san, para...para que pueda descansar... bien hoy? - Decía Hinata con todas sus fuerzas.

Está bien - Decía Itachi mientras recibía el pequeño paquete de té para su hermano. Itachi camino hasta un mesón que había cerca y dejo la bolsa de té encima, luego se volvió a dirigir a la chica mientras la veía mirando la casa y los alrededores, por un segundo Itachi se quedo viendo a la peli azul mientras ésta curioseaba con sus ojos perlados los alrededores. Esto le recordaba, momentos dolorosos de su pasado, de su primer y único amor, la única que estuvo dispuesta a aceptar a Sasuke, lamentablemente...Aquella chica, por problemas de Salud se la llevaron de Konoha para nunca regresar. Años después, a Itachi le llegó una carta anunciándole el fallecimiento de esta. Desde ese momento, Itachi sólo se preocupa por Sasuke, pero por alguna razón, en los ojos perlados de Hinata él veía a su antigua amada. Pero la situación nostálgica no lo saco de su raciocinio y volvió en sí rápidamente, ya que Hinata se había puesto de pie, al parecer ya se iba a retirar.

Perdón Itachi-san c-creo que debo retirarme - Decía Hinata mientras hacía una reverencia delante de los ojos de Itachi.

_Por fin se va, Itachi...siempre retrasando todo_ - Pensaba Sasuke mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a su habitación.

¿En qué te retirarás Hinata? Es muy tarde, será mejor que te lleve en el auto, la nieve afuera, y la hora...No creo que tu familia piense bien de nosotros si no te llevo a tu casa, por favor - Decía Itachi, mientras Sasuke fruncía enseño para sí mismo.

¡N-No! ¡P-Para nada Uchiha-san! no se moleste, ¡y-yo puedo irme...sola en Taxi! , ¡por favor no se moleste! - Decía Hinata con cara de preocupación ya que sentía que estaba siendo una molestia.

No, Hinata no creo que Sasuke y ninguno de los chicos desea que a ti te pase algo, iré por mi abrigo y te irás en el auto conmigo, me indicas donde vives por favor - Decía Itachi mientras se dirigía a sacar su abrigo de un perchero que se encontraba ahí cerca - Y no te preocupes, las ruedas del auto están con cadenas para la nieve.

Ya que Itachi no tomó en cuenta el reclamo de Hinata, esta simplemente lo siguió. Antes de que Itachi cerrará la puerta le hizo un guiño a Sasuke para que pudiera salir con tranquilidad, mientras este se aseguraba de llevar a Hinata sana y salva a su casa.

Ambos subieron al auto, pero Hinata decidió subirse a la parte de atrás de este ya que le daba mucha vergüenza ir de copiloto al lado de Itachi. Los ojos del mayor de los Uchihas que ella veía sigilosamente desde el retrovisor del auto, sin que este se percatara, eran casi idénticos a los de Sasuke, solamente que los de Itachi parecían sumamente cansados y pacíficos... Se notaba demasiado que Itachi había sido quien crió a Sasuke desde pequeño, tenían muchos gestos similares, la gran diferencia entre ambos que Hinata podía notar, es la extraña serenidad que presenciaba en Itachi, este parecía un hombre relajado, serio y muy certero, en todo momento para ella le fue muy difícil negarse a alguna de las proposiciones que le había hecho el Uchiha.

En el instante que lograron salir de la residencia, Itachi le preguntó la dirección a Hinata de su hogar, este se sorprendió al saber que no vivían tan lejos , así que no se demoraron mucho para llegar al hogar Hyüga, antes que llegarán cerca de la esquina de donde ella vivía, Hinata le pidió a Itachi que la dejará allí, este la miró seriamente desde el retrovisor, y asintió sin problemas.

Hinata se bajó del auto y se despidió con una reverencia de Itachi, y este le hizo un gesto con su mano para despedirse de esta amablemente.

Al llegar al hogar Uchiha , Itachi se encontró con su hermano recostado en su habitación, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirando al techo. Itachi golpeo la puerta que se encontraba abierta, en ese momento Sasuke lo miró y le hizo un gesto con su mano para que ingresará a la habitación.

Creo que ha llegado el momento que me cuentes, ¿Quién es ella Sasuke? - Preguntaba mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la computadora, que se encontraba ahí mismo en la habitación de Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Él sabía lo que le había dicho a su hermano, jamás le había mentido, quizás no hablaban mucho... Pero de lo poco que hablaban, nunca eran mentiras. - Ella es Hyüga Hinata, una compañera de la Academia , ella es nueva y viene... de mi viejo instituto, no hay mucho que decir sobre ella...

Itachi se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su hermano menor, primera vez que no se refería a una mujer de la academia sin decirle, molestosa, acosadora, torpe, fastidio etc. etc. Sólo escuchó... una breve descripción, como para quien... Busca descubrir algo nuevo. - ¿Algo más hermano? - Itachi dirigió su mirada directamente a los ojos de Sasuke que se encontraban perdidos en la techumbre de su habitación.

Ella... - Se contuvo mientras pensaba seriamente en lo que iba a decir a continuación - Ella... Es, diferente... Se siente dif...ferente. - Decía lentamente Sasuke mientras parecía entrar a un transe, el cual su hermano observaba atentamente sumamente sorprendido.

Ella se siente cálida, desinteresada, inteligente... y _frágil_... , me recuerda... La calidez de madre - Sasuke cerraba lentamente sus ojos esperando alguna respuesta, o alguna pregunta de su hermano. Este atónito por dentro, pero sereno por fuera, dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras sentía un leve golpe en su corazón. Itachi no dijo ni una sola palabra, y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

Esto es nuevo para ti hermano - Decía Itachi mientras se levantaba de la silla donde se encontraba , para dirigirse al umbral de la puerta de la habitación - Sólo recuerda vivirlo al máximo, no tengas miedo, _yo siempre te apoyaré_ , y no olvides que mañana vendrá a cenar con nosotros. - Itachi se retiró de la habitación.

Por alguna razón, Sasuke sonrió aliviado, y también Itachi, ambos se sentían muy bien, como si algo hubiera cambiado desde la entrada de Hinata al hogar Uchiha. Quizás, ya habían pasado años suficientes desde que una mujer entro a ese hogar.

**La noche paso tranquilamente, Sasuke no tuvo pesadillas, y el gran día de la cena había llegado**.

.

.

**Hogar Hyüga**

.

.

Neji-niisan, me alegra que ya estés mejor - Decía Hinata mientras le sonreía a su primo. Ambos se encontraban en el comedor Hyüga desayunando.

Gracias Hinata, en parte... También te lo debo a ti - Decía Neji mientras le sonreía agradecido a su prima.

Perdón Neji-niisan me debo retirar, hoy me invitaron a cenar... en el hogar Uchiha, por cortesía. - Decía Hinata mientras se levantaba dando una reverencia.

_¿Uchiha?_ - Neji cerró lentamente sus ojos y dio una pequeña sonrisa - Envíale mis saludos a Itachi...Quizás no me recuerde, pero él me ayudo una vez cuando era niño...

Hinata miró sorprendida a su primo Neji, pero sin indagar más, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió que le entregaría su saludo al mayor de los Uchihas.

Hinata subió a su alcoba, estaba sumamente nerviosa. Luego de tomar un baño no sabía exactamente qué hacer, ni cómo arreglarse. Así que tomo un vestido de invierno con unas pantis, y un abrigo. Luego de terminar de vestirse, se miro al espejo, algo sonrojada. Encima del inmenso mueble con espejo que tenía, había un labial rosado tenue, que jamás había usado. Hinata con miedo pero con interés de querer dar una buena impresión, lo aplico sobre sus pálidos labios. Todo parecía perfecto, así que decidió llamar a un taxi que la viniera a recoger a su hogar para trasladarse al hogar Uchiha.

.

.

**Hogar Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke por su parte, se vistió igual que siempre, tomo un jeans oscuro, una polera oscura, y un abrigo para el frío. Sería un gran día para ambos, quizás era la oportunidad para conocerse mejor, para mejorar su relación, ambos se encontraban un poco nerviosos, el único que se encontraba risueño y normal era Itachi , que mientras preparaba un platillo especial típico del país del Fuego esperaba la visita de Hinata.

Sasuke bajó rápidamente las escaleras para ayudar a su hermano con la preparación, todo parecía perfecto, el ambiente era grato y ambos parecían cómodos con las actividades que realizaban en la cocina. Itachi observo a su hermano tan activo, en ese mismo instante se preguntó a si mismo _¿Hace cuanto tiempo, dejo de haber luz en esta casa_? .

Hinata ya se encontraba afuera del hogar Uchiha, tocando la puerta como la última vez, pero está vez, fue Sasuke quien le abrió la puerta de su hogar.

Bienvenida... te, estábamos esperando - Decía Sasuke serio mientras invitaba a pasar a Hinata.

Hinata con una gran sonrisa asintió con su cabeza...

.

.


	12. XII Conociéndote

**Oscuridad entre Luz**

.

.

.

Capítulo XII - **Conociéndote **

.

.

.

Escrito por: Eelis M. Zeidler

Personajes por: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

_Está emoción...No es nueva, pero tengo tanto miedo, tanto miedo, a que me rompan en mil pedazos de nuevo. No soy la misma de antes pero, mi corazón... No puede dejar de ser frágil._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke no era el mejor anfitrión, su hermano lo sabía por lo tanto lo miraba detenidamente mientras terminaban de colocar la mesa, este había dejado a Hinata sentada en uno de los sillones que se encontraba justo detrás de la mesa.

Hinata jugaba con sus dedos algo sonrojada, la verdad no sabía ni cómo actuar, ambos hermanos parecían tan intimidantes en cualquier momento se desmayaría. _-¡ N-No ! no puedo desmayarme - _pensaba para sí misma Hinata mientras apretaba sus ojos y sus manos para ubicarla de mejor forma en la realidad que se encontraba.

Hinata...Hinata - Era Sasuke tocándole el hombro a Hinata sin dirigirle la mirada .

E-Eh - Hinata miró a Sasuke algo molesto y pensó que era porque esta no lo había escuchado venir - ¿Sasuke-san? ¿Qué sucede?

La mesa está servida... - Decía Sasuke mientras le indicaba que se levantara, Hinata asintió sonrojándose un poco. Este le indico su lugar en la mesa.

Hinata estaba impresionada, la verdad es que Itachi no decía mentiras, la mesa estaba llena de comida que se veía espectacularmente deliciosa. Ésta se encontraba atónita por el gran esfuerzo de Itachi. Hinata junto sus manos y sonrió ampliamente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas miró a los hermanos y dijo. - Muchas Gracias por invitarme a su hogar, esto se ve...¡Extremadamente delicioso! ¡Gracias por la comida! - Dijo riendo maravillada Hinata.

Itachi sonrió mientras observaba a Hinata, en cambio Sasuke se quedo algo pausado mientras la observaba, no demoro el colocar su típico rostro molesto. - _Tsk _- pronunciaba Sasuke. Al ver este gesto Itachi le dio las gracias a Hinata y los tres comenzaron a comer.

Hinata comía lentamente mientras en su rostro pálido, se reflejaba un tenue rosado, por el increíble sabor de la comida y por el incomodo momento que vivía. Se encontraba en un silencio perpetuo mientras los tres comían. Hinata noto esto en el rostro de los Uchihas que parecían comer tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, mientras masticaban su comida, en ese momento Hinata saco un poco de una ensalada exótica que había en la mesa, y en ese instante...

¿Qué te ocurre Hinata? - Preguntaba Sasuke mientras veía que Hinata tomaba un color rojo intenso en sus pómulos. Hinata comenzó a mover las manos cerca de su rostro, como tratando de generar un poco de viento hacia su rostro enrojecido.

¿Hinata-chan? ¿Acaso has comido ensalada? - Preguntaba Itachi extrañado mientras observaba a la Hyuga hacer aquel gesto gracioso con sus manos, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada el mayor de los Uchihas. En ese instante Hinata asintió a la pregunta que le realizaba.

Itachi se levanto de su lugar, tomó un vaso de agua y le introdujo un cubo de hielo. Esto se lo dejo en su lugar a Hinata y le indico que se lo bebiera. Hinata tomó este vaso de agua y se lo tomo rápidamente, como si de ello dependiera su vida, luego de esto dio un gran suspiro. Pero esto no quito el rojo de sus pómulos, ya que se vio sumamente avergonzaba por la situación, así que se quedo cabizbaja en su lugar, intentando débilmente pronunciar algunas palabras.

P-Perdón... - Decía Hinata con una suave voz.

Itachi miro sorprendido nuevamente, la chica que tenía en frente parecía una caja de pandora, todo esto lo tenía muy divertido, así que no se contuvo más y se largo a reír.

¡Hahahahahahahah!- Se reía divertido el mayor de los Uchihas, mientras Sasuke intentaba ocultar su sonrisa con una de sus manos y algo de comida en su boca.

No tienes de que disculparte, nosotros deberíamos . Yo y Sasuke estamos acostumbrados a comer comida picante. - Decía Itachi - _Y hace mucho que nadie más viene a comer con nosotros - _pensaba_. _Lo siento Hinata.

Hinata, observo a Itachi algo sonrojada, enseguida miro a Sasuke que parecía reírse tenuemente por alguna razón, esta se quedo algo detenida en la pequeña sonrisa que Sasuke intentaba ocultar. Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más fuerte, por lo cual junto sus manos en su regazo y dio una leve sonrisa cabizbaja. Luego levanto su rostro para ambos hermanos y pronunció.

Ya he terminado, muchas gracias - Decía Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar que aún mantenía aquel rosado en sus mejillas, esto no parecía importarle.

Bien, veo que Sasuke también ha terminado ¿Te ha agradado Hinata? - Pregunto Itachi

C-Claro Itachi-san usted es un excelente Cocinero. - Decía Hinata con una sonrisa .

Muy bien, traeré el postre - Decía Itachi mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar un poco de helado, en ese momento Hinata se levanto para ofrecerle ayuda a Itachi, a lo que este asintió. - Gracias por la ayuda Hinata, eres muy amable - Dijo Itachi.

De nada Itachi-san es un placer. - Hinata tomo el pocillo de ella y Sasuke , pero sin percatarse se tropezó con un defecto en el piso, y justo en ese momento Sasuke se había levantado para recibir su helado, así que Hinata alcanzó a estrellarse encima de él y arrojar uno de los helados en su playera.

G-Gracias Sasuke... - En ese momento Hinata miro a Sasuke con su mano en su rostro y su playera toda manchada de helado a lo que Hinata reaccionó sonrojándose y apenándose abruptamente. - ¡Perdón Sasuke-san! ¡Y-Yo lavaré la playera! Sólo indíquenme donde debo hacerlo, por favor, perdón... - Decía la pobre Hinata mientras insistía delante del cuerpo inmutado de Sasuke.

Itachi sólo observaba la escena con diversión, mientras buscaba un trapo para limpiar el helado que se había caído en el piso.

Sasuke comenzó lentamente a retirar su mano del rostro, desvelando sus ojos algo enojados, lo que Hinata observo asustada.

¡Perdón Sasuke-san! Por favor perdóneme yo le lavaré su playera... - Decía Hinata apenada, mientras realizaba numerosas reverencias para pedir disculpas.

Sasuke retiro su mano de su rostro y se largo a reír. Itachi escucho tenuemente esta risa por lo cual se volteo levemente para verlo , luego de ratificarlo Itachi se volteo completamente apoyándose del mueble de la cocina que se encontraba detrás de él. Sonrió, pensando en la ironía de la situación.

_¿Cuando algo ha hecho reír a mi hermano tan naturalmente? ¿Cuando algo tan simple se ha vuelto algo tan importante para nuestras vidas? _Un helado... - Itachi le decía a los chicos que se corrieran mientras limpiaba el desastre, a lo que Hinata aún estaba atónita por la reacción de Sasuke.

Hinata estaba roja, rojísima, ya estaba hasta tomando tonos de morado por la vergüenza que sentía mientras Sasuke reía. Sasuke se detuvo su risa al notar que Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse delante de él.

Hey Hinata...¿Hinata? - Sasuke tomo ambos brazos de la peli azul con sus manos intentado sacudirla mientras esta permanecía cabizbaja y aún muy roja.

C-Creo que estoy mareada - Decía Hinata, en ese instante se desmayo por la vergüenza en los brazos de Sasuke.

Luego de haber terminado de limpiar, Itachi se volteo a observar la situación, ya que veía a Hinata en los brazos de Sasuke, y a este algo sonrojado.

_Esto es demasiado, para un día...¿Debería preocuparme? - _Pensaba Itachi, mientras se acercaba a Hinata y miraba a su hermano sonrojado levemente.

Quizás simplemente, fueron muchas emociones para ella - Decía Itachi , intentando calmar a su hermano que portaba un rostro de suma preocupación.

En ese momento Hinata despertó confundida, encontrándose con el rostro de ambos Uchihas observándola muy de cerca, esta volvió a sonrojarse y coloco ambas puños delante de su rostro como simulando un puchero. - ¿Hi-Hice a-alguna otra cosa m-mal? - preguntaba Hinata con sus blanquecinos ojos observando a los negros y profundos de ambos hermanos Uchiha.

Itachi se alejo un poco, y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa , negó con su cabeza - No te preocupes, creo que ahora Sasuke debe echar su playera a lavar.

Hinata se compuso enseguida, notando que el rostro de Sasuke se había levantado, mientras a ella la dejaba tranquilamente en una silla del comedor. Sasuke se retiró del lugar, anunciando que iría a dejar la playera en la lavadora. Así que Hinata e Itachi se quedaron solos por unos minutos. En ese momento Hinata se acercó a Itachi para ofrecerse voluntariamente a lavar la loza sucia, como compensación por los errores cometidos. Itachi no entendía bien porque esta chica se esforzaba tanto por enmendar aquellos pequeños errores, pero asintió y la dejo.

Hinata se encontraba tranquilamente limpiando todos los platos e utensilios sucios, y justo sin darse cuenta Sasuke regresaba a la pequeña reunión que tenían. Esta no lo vio llegar, así que al terminar con su trabajo dio una sonrisa y paso su brazo por su frente. Sasuke la observaba a lo lejos, era increíble que aquellos simples gestos le recordaban a su madre. Hinata dejo los guantes para lavar la loza en su lugar y se volteo.

Ya termine Itachi-san - Decía Hinata con una sonrisa. En ese momento vio a Sasuke que se encontraba de pie observándola, lo que la hizo ruborizar pálidamente, e hizo una reverencia. - Perdón Sasuke-san no se volverá a repetir - Decía Hinata amablemente, regalándole nuevamente una sonrisa a Sasuke.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, levantando el labio inferior , como haciendo un "puchero" - No te preocupes. - Sasuke camino hasta donde se encontraba su hermano sentado en el sillón. Y Hinata se comenzó a acercar lentamente, pero en ese momento Itachi se levantó, y dijo - Estoy cansado, creo que iré a tomar una siesta, han sido días agitados, perdón Hinata. - Decía Itachi mientras se retiraba pero al pasar cerca del hombro de Hinata este articulo - _Muchas Gracias. - _y se retiró_._

Hinata quedo algo confundida por el gracias que le entregaba el mayor de los Uchihas, pero esta sonrió para sí misma, pensando que aquel gracias era debido a que había lavado la loza, pero no era así. Itachi estaba agradecido, por los cambios que ella estaba generando en su hermano, y que ella no notaba, y nadie lo notaría ya que el único que conocía a Sasuke realmente, era él.

Luego de eso, Hinata se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación, mientras Sasuke veía la televisión, este le dijo.

¿Deseas que veamos algo?...Digo para no aburrirte - Decía Sasuke, mientras mantenía su visión en la TV.

Esto... No te preocupes _Sasuke-kun _no soy muy exquisita con la televisión - Y dijo en voz baja - ya que no veo mucha.

Sasuke se quedo algo pensativo, y luego respondió - Podríamos ver una película - Decía Sasuke, mientras posaba su mirada en Hinata, este noto que aquella chica que tenía enfrente se encontraba jugueteando con sus dedos.

Mmm... - Decía Hinata mientras se sonrojaba levemente - Bueno... Pero no me gustan las películas de terror, me asustan un poco, por lo menos cuando las veo sola...Cualquier otra me gustará si a _Sasuke-kun _le agrada, debes tener b-buenos gustos.

Sasuke se detuvo nuevamente observando a Hinata, esta no parecía tener ninguna objeción a nada que se le pidiera, a pesar que había dicho que las películas de terror no le agradaban, tampoco era un no definitivo y más allá de eso, esta aceptaba el sentido crítico de él, mientras todos los demás pensaban que era un fastidio ver películas con él ya que ninguna le gustaba, ninguna le parecía buena, él era un completo aguafiestas cuando iba al cine en grupo con sus _amigos o amigos de alguien más._

Hinata observo a Sasuke mientras sintió que aquellos profundos ojos negros la observaban con detenimiento, en ese instante esta pregunto - ¿Sucede algo _Sasuke-kun? _

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel "_Sasuke-kun_" , Hinata todo este tiempo le había llamado " Sasuke-san o Uchiha-san" pero esta vez, el honorífico había cambiado por uno de mayor confianza, por lo menos, así lo proyectaba Hinata.

Sasuke se volteo y fue a buscar un DVD que se encontraba ahí mismo en el mueble de la televisión, comenzó a buscar entre aquellos empaques de DVD's alguna película interesante que le haya agradado.

¿Qué te parece alguna de superhéroes o algo así Hinata?... No son mis favoritas, pero quizás a ti te agraden más que a mí - Dijo Sasuke.

¡C-Claro! Eso sería muy bueno Sasuke-kun - Decía Hinata muy alegre.

Así que Sasuke tomó el DVD y lo coloco en el reproductor que tenía, enseguida noto que el sillón donde se encontraba Hinata estaba algo incomodo para ver la TV. Entonces observó el gran sillón que se encontraba a sus espaldas donde había estado sentado posteriormente.

Hinata, si vamos a ver esta película deberías sentarte aquí - Le señaló el sillón - Si quieres yo no me sentaré tan cerca para que no te incomode. - Hinata se sonrojo, y asintió con su cabeza y se sentó en una de las esquinas del sillón.

Sasuke se sentó en la otra esquina y comenzó la película. Ambos generaron automáticamente un ambiente de completo silencio para ver la película. Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno se levanto por nada.

Paso el tiempo, y la película terminaba. Sasuke se estiró en su lugar y luego redirigió su mirada a Hinata. Esta se había quedado dormida. Y como si de sueños se tratase la película tocaba una de las tonadas lentas que contenía la película que habían visto. El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras se levantaba, luego se coloco en frente de Hinata y se agacho para observarla. Hinata estaba completamente dormida, y dormía tan plácidamente sin emitir ningún sonido. Sasuke tomo uno de los cabellos de Hinata, mientras su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, recordaba las imágenes de este día, que no se podía comparar con ningún otro de su vida, la felicidad que había sentido, no la sentía desde que su madre había muerto. Este movió el cabello de Hinata y sonrió.

_Eres tan bella... - _Pensaba Sasuke, mientras se acercaba para besar su frente.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! tod s .

Gracias por seguir mi Fic y gracias por sus comentarios n.n

Estoy muy feliz por los nuevos Favs y seguidores, les prometo que seguiré la historia.

Espero perdonen mis errores!

.

.

.

_Cariños Eelis ~_


End file.
